Ignorance Is Bliss
by Angsty-Orgasms
Summary: Kakashi’s had a hard life, from school, to family and friends and now his love life. ShonenAi. AU KakaxIru Full Summary Inside
1. Chapter One

Summary: 

Kakashi's had a hard life, from school, to family and friends and now his love life. His band's been doing just fine and now there on the verge of a major record deal. But Kakashi starts falling in love, not with his best friend Rin, but with a Junior, Iruka. Asuma thinks that he should go for it, that life is short enough as it is when you have to doubt your own heart. However some people think different.

**Character Listing:**

Kakashi: Age 17 

Asuma: Age 17

Iruka: Age 16

Gai: Age 17

Kurenai: Age 17

Naruto: Age 4

Arashi: 4th Hokage is alive

Sakumo: Is alive as well

Obito: Age 17

Rin: Age 17

Chapter One BZZZZ BZZZZ BZZZZ 

A pale hand slid out from under the blankets before finally flicking the off switch on the alarm clock. Raising his head slightly to check the time, Kakashi groaned before pulling his duvet over his head. It being only 7:30, he didn't need to be up for another hour at least. He rolled over, and was soon fast asleep once more.

Seconds later, it seemed, Kakashi awoke to an annoying banging on his door. Pulling the blanket over his head, he shouted incoherently at the assaulter.

"Kakashi!" Sakumo's voice filtered through the door. "Get up! It's ten to nine."

A muffled groan, which sounded suspiciously like 'screw off' was Sakumo's only reply. The elder Hatake sighed, running a hand through his silver hair before pushing his son's door open, and approaching the bed. Stepping over piles of Kakashi's both dirty and clean clothes, garbage, and some questionable books and magazines, Sakumo pulled his son's blanket off him. When Kakashi still made no signs of getting up, Sakumo grabbed onto Kakashi's ankles and pulled him off the bed with a yelp from the teen. Kakashi pulled him self into a sitting position, and glanced at his Father. Sakumo didn't leave the room until Kakashi had stood up and started pulling on a pair of jeans.

Another 15 minutes showed Kakashi running out of the old, run-down house slinging a backpack over his shoulders with a piece of toast shoved into his mouth.

**-ignorance-**

"Why are you always late?" Asuma whispered to Kakashi as the pale teen slid into the seat next to him.

"You know better than to ask that, Asuma." Kakashi whispered back with a grin.

"Kakashi, you're disrupting the class by walking in late, I don't need you distracting Asuma from his work." Mr. Hopfner, the Applied Math teacher, snapped, standing before the two teens.

After glaring at the two teens well after they had started their trigonometry, Hopfner turned and stalked back to his desk. Asuma glanced over to Hopfner and after making sure he wasn't looking, passed the folded piece of paper onto Kakashi's binder.

To Kakashi: _So what's your excuse this time?_

Kakashi rolled his eyes, smirking over at Asuma, before scribbling out his reply.

To Asuma: _What's my excuse everyday, dumbass? Oh, and next time you come to my house and eat my breakfast, I'ma beat yo' head in._

It took a whole five minutes before Asuma could decipher Kakashi's chicken scratch. It took another five minutes for Asuma to pass the note because Hopfner kept looking in his and Kakashi's direction.

To Kakashi: _Sorry. You were taking too long, so your Dad offered it to me. I always love second breakfast… and, dude, lay off the chicken scratch._

To Asuma: _What're you talking about? My writing's very legible. Just because you write like a girl._

_Anyway, when are we supposed to be at the club?_

To Kakashi: _I do not write like a girl! You take that back Hatake!_

_And we're supposed to be there by 6:30._

Kakashi was unable to give Asuma his reply until nearly the end of class.

Kakashi and Asuma left their first class and began conversing over a play list for the club, when a girl Asuma had been crushing on walked past him and distracted his listening.

"Earth to Asuma. She's got a boyfriend." Kakashi rolled his eyes. "I think we'll play 'Always Gone' with 'Pushy Tongues' for opening and close. What do you think?"

"Huh? Always Pushy, sure." Asuma closed his locker door for a split second while Kakashi strolled into their next class, with a very attractive female teacher, Ms. Loriz.

"Asuma are you even listening? Errr." Kakashi smacked him upside the head and drew him to his seat by the collar of his shirt.

"Oh, right… the club tonight. Uh… I'll get the playlist from Gai tonight." Asuma stretched out in his chair, the legs screeching on the linoleum floor.

"Riiiiight, I forgot he's been working on that this week." Kakashi rolled his eyes. "He better not've written any love songs to himself again."

Asuma cocked an eyebrow at the teacher, trying to hit on her. "Hey Hatake, you think the hot teacher would go out with a student?"

"Asuma!" Kakashi blinked, but let out a long sigh and sat back on the 2 legs of his chair. The legs slipped and the chair fell out from under him and tossed him to the floor. _'Great. Second time I've landed this way in the past 3 hours.'_

Asuma spent the next five minutes laughing at the now slightly bruised Kakashi. Glaring at Asuma, Kakashi's open fist soon collided with the back of Asuma's head.

"Alright boys, that's enough." Ms Loriz scolded, standing before Asuma and Kakashi's table. The two muttered a 'sorry' and she walked away, Asuma's eyes fixed on her backside. Kakashi shook his head. _'Idiot…'_

**-Lunch-**

Asuma and Kakashi met up with Gai at the lunch table. Gai, of course was dressed in his customary tight jeans and T-shirt. Kakashi sat down across from Asuma as he took a seat beside Gai. As Asuma finished fishing his Oreo's from the paper bag, Kakashi expertly snuck Asuma's ham and cheese sandwich out and began munching away. He, himself had forgotten his own lunch since he had woken late. Besides, Mrs. Sarutobi always made the best sandwiches.

"Hello, my youthful followers! How does this wonderful spring day find you?" Gai exclaimed, giving the two his infamous 'Good Guy' grin.

Kakashi stopped in mid bite of "his" sandwich, while Asuma cocked an eyebrow, his Oreo halfway to his slightly open mouth.

"Gai… this is why you don't have a girlfriend." Kakashi stated in his 'I'm-mocking-you-like-I-would-a-size-year-old' voice.

Gai pouted lightly before sitting down next to Asuma and pulling out his own lunch.

"So, Gai, how's the … DAMMIT! Who stole my sandwich!" Asuma screeched, standing up and looking around. His glare landed on Kakashi who held a none too convincing innocent look.

"Hatake…" Asuma growled in a dangerous tone.

"Now, now, Asuma. No need to – GYAH!" Kakashi yelped as he slipped backwards off the bench and ran out of the cafeteria, Asuma hot on his trail.

"Well, there they go again." Gai sighed, turning back to his lunch, munching through his food. He looked at the table beside his, seeing a few girls a year younger than him. "I wonder if any of them would go out with me…?"


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

Kakashi and Asuma relaxed by the lockers after the last buzzer had gone. They were simply waiting there for Gai. He always took so damn long. But Asuma had devised a prank to torture poor Gai and he was just waiting to see how it turned out. Now naturally it was Kakashi who did the pranking and Asuma would be his side-kick, but it was time for something different.

"Asuma, why the evil grin?" Kakashi said adjusting his pants.

"You'll see." Asuma winked. Kakashi started rubbing his left eye and Asuma pinched him. "You'll want to see this, so don't go completely blind on me yet!" Asuma joked.

Just then a high pitched, very feminine, scream could be heard from the boy's bathroom. Then out came Gai flailing his arms with tears streaming from his eyes.

"My hair! My precious hair!" He cried, then his eyes narrowed and he approached Asuma and Kakashi. "Which one of you did this to me?" Gai pulled off his hood to expose his bright green, streaked hair.

"It looks, uh… good." Kakashi smiled weakly.

"Hey, nice doo. Where'dya get it?" Asuma teased.

"YOU! You did this. I borrowed that gel in C period. Actually you forced it on me. I'm gonna kill you!" Gai charged at Asuma when Kakashi intervened. Gai knocked him down onto his ass for the 4th time that day.

"We need BOTH of you for the gig tonight. Not a mangled mess. And damn, I'm on my ass AGAIN!" Kakashi moaned and Asuma helped him up.

"Whatever." Gai pouted as he pulled out a pocket mirror and whined at the green mess.

"Stop pouting. It's washable." Asuma smirked.

**-HOtt SPOttZ-**

They had played this particular club, HOtt SPOttZ, several time and the owner paid very generously. Kakashi just thought of it as another way to get to the top. Asuma and Gai used if to attract the ladies, at least, the ones that were crazy enough to fall for a teen smoker and a self-indulged genius. Most of the girls however, fell for Kakashi, he was and remained uninterested. 

HOtt SPOttZ itself was a very dim place. The lights were always turned down low, the only bright lights being focused on the small stage. The club itself was fairly large. There was a small bar to the left as you walked in, lit up with strings of neon lights, a dance floor located atop a flight of stairs, and on the right, a set of stairs led to a smaller seating area and the door to the balcony. In front of the stage were numerous tables and chairs. It was a club for teens, and only served alcohol to those over the age of 18

"Nice turn out, boys." The club owner applauded. "You're on after that other group."

"Thanks." Kakashi nodded and went back to tuning his guitar.

"Hey Kakashi. Look at that hottie!" Asuma winked as Kurenai and her boyfriend strolled in. The two were obviously on a date. "Who's her boyfriend?"

"I think his name is Iruka." Gai spun one of his drumsticks in the air.

"Really?" Kakashi pretended to sound interested, though he remained zoned into the plucking of his strings.

"Hey! Hey! He's leaving. I'll be right back!" Asuma nodded and darted off.

"Asuma! Get back here!" Gai screamed. "Kakashi?"

"Let him go." Kakashi moaned.

"So, Kurenai, is it?" Asuma took Iruka's empty chair.

"No. My name is Hank." She teased with a play bat of her hand. "Yes, I am Kurenai. You would be?"

"Asuma. But I'm more interested in you." He smirked, and winked at her. She shook her head before looking back at him.

"Hem? Well the first thing you should know is, my boyfriend just came out of the bathroom."

"Oh? So why does that matter?" Asuma blinked.

"Because, he's standing right behind you."

Asuma turned slowly to see Iruka cracking his knuckles in an intimidating way.

"Okay. Okay. I'm going. But call me if you ever wanna date the bass player of a HOtt SPOttZ exclusive band." Asuma hurried up onto the stage as Kakashi and Gai finished setting up.

"We are Icha Icha Paradise. Our first song for the night will be, Always Gone." Kakashi winked at the group of girls and started moving his fingers to a very up beat, but rough tempo.

You said that 

_**Tomorrow**_

_**Was never far away**_

_**But then you**_

_**Came to**_

_**A conclusion**_

_**Of never coming back again**_

_**We yelled for**_

_**Miles and Miles**_

_**You seemed to**_

_**Think that**_

_**I was all smiles**_

_**But now you're back **_

_**And I just can't seem **_

_**To find the words**_

_**That I need to scream**_

_**We said that**_

_**It was mutual**_

_**But then that**_

_**Wasn't good enough**_

_**You had to**_

_**Have something in return**_

_**But you should know by now**_

_**This fight's not over**_

_**I'll be back to haunt you**_

_**When I'm pushing up clovers**_

_**Count your lucky stars**_

_**But now you're back **_

_**And I just can't seem**_

_**To find the words**_

_**Can you hear me?**_

_**I'm going insane.**_

_**Trying to impress**_

_**Someone who's not even here.**_

_**So I'll just**_

… _**screeeeeeam**_

As the music came to an abrupt halt, the lights settled back to the crowd and Kakashi looked out at the tables of people but found a pair of eyes staring directly at him. At first he wasn't sure, since he himself could barely see through one eye, but he was sure that it was guy. He blinked before going back to his guitar and stared down at his feet. _'Am I going crazy?' _Kakashi searched his head for some sort of push to make his fingers move, when Asuma struck his bass in a solo line and made Kakashi jump five feet.

"Next song." Gai nudged under his breath.

"Oh right. Our next song before our break. Pillow Fights and Scary Nights." Kakashi winked again, but mainly because the light was irritating his eye.

Skateboards 

_**Bikinis**_

_**Maybe a few martinis**_

_**We just like**_

_**To party**_

_**Is that such a crime?**_

"Iruka? Are you feeling alright?" Kurenai nudged him. Iruka blinked and looked over to her, a small smile on his face.

"Huh? I think so. This'll be a great article for the paper." He grinned and looked back to the band. Kurenai sighed.

"Maybe. But could you stop working for five minutes and talk to me." She smirked. "This is our 4th date and the 4th time you've found something more 'breaking' than I am."

"I'm sorry. Being a journalist is who I am, I get caught up in the things a little to easily. But I'm done now." Iruka nodded before putting his arm around her and giving her a small kiss on the cheek.

"WOW That lead singer is HOT!" A younger girl smiled sitting at the table infront of Iruka.

_'He was staring at me.' _Iruka went into a blank stare. _'I'll have to interview the band.'_

"Iruka, let's dance." Kurenai pulled at his arm and dragged him towards the dance floor with a laugh as Iruka tripped over his own two feet.

Black eyes 

_**Sexy cars**_

_**Sugar rush**_

_**And sneaking into bars**_

_**Get up at noon**_

_**Just to watch cartoons**_

_**Go back to bed**_

_**Wake up at 10**_

_**You'd never know**_

_**I've been hung over**_

_**For 40 nights and noons**_

They closed the set around 11 and the band began to pack up. Kakashi sat on a stray amp just staring into space.

"Hatake?" Asuma nudged him. "This isn't my finger. I'm just happy to see you." Asuma laughed jabbing his finger into Kakashi's back.

"That's pretty small." Kakashi said in a monotone voice.

"Heh? Hey are you there?" Gai sat on the floor next to him.

"A little, but I think I lost my hearing in that last number."

Asuma grinned.

"Well, you'd better get your hearing back!" He joked as he set his bass guitar into its travel case. "I'd rather you not be both deaf and blind."

Asuma's only response was Kakashi's foot coming into contact with his rear.


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

"Kakashi, it's 8:45. Should I let you sleep or, can Asuma have your pancakes?" Sakumo shouted through a crack in his son's door. Kakashi shot up in bed, pulled on his jeans and booked it down the stairs. Only to find, no Asuma and NO PANCAKES. Kakashi let out a moan of disgust and glared at his father.

"Well now that you're up. Want some pancakes?" Sakumo pulled out a frying pan and some flour.

"I'm going back to bed." Kakashi was about to turn and leave when Asuma strolled up the steps towards the front door. "Hurry and make those pancakes." Kakashi sat with a fork and knife held firmly in each hand.

"Come in Asuma." Sakumo chuckled.

**3rd Period**

Kakashi was seated alone during this class like always. This time it felt different, he was zoning in and out. His teacher's words sounded like the cookie monster was talking. He started drifting into a swift slumber when.

-smack-

The teacher hit his table with the yardstick and Kakashi's eyes sprung open.

"Now, Mr. Hatake. Can you tell me what the square root of PI is?"

"Crust?" Kakashi smirked. The whole class burst out in a random chattering that could only be described as the twittering of birds. The teacher rolled his eyes and went back to the front to continue on with the lesson and Kakashi went back to drifting. He looked around the class only to find the couple from the club, poking each other quietly. Kurenai and Iruka would pass a piece of paper then poke the other one. It served as some light entertainment until a wad of paper hit Kakashi in the back of the head. He picked up the paper. It read:

_Hatake Kakashi:_

_Meet me your locker after lunch_

_-Talia_

_p.s. Good show last night_

Kakshi smirked. _'Aw. Another devoted fan.' _He lay back in his chair until the bell rang.

**lunch**

Kakashi found Asuma sitting across from Gai in the cafeteria. The two were fighting again, nothing unnatural. Sighing, only slightly in annoyance, Kakashi took his usual spot beside Asuma.

"Smoking's a horrible habit." Gai pushed.

"Well so is being in love with yourself." Asuma scoffed.

"Both are bad habits. Both can be stopped, but neither want to." Kakashi smiled. "here's what you do. For a whole day switch habits. Be each other. You'll find a better friendship this way."

"When did you get so wise?" Asuma gawked.

"I spend a lot of time reading poetry to help me write the songs. And all the best porn is on those love sights."

Gai and Asuma each gave Kakashi a 'and you're one to talk' look.

"Porn is an unhealthy habit." The two said simultaneously at the silver-haired teen.

"Okay, sure, get technical why don't ya." Kakashi snapped, once again snatching Asuma's sandwich as he was busy staring at Kurenai. Kakashi smirked in victory.

"Give it up, my youthful friend." Gai exclaimed, poking Asuma in the arm.

"Yeah, she does have a boyfriend." Kakashi added, staring at said boyfriend.

**AFTER LUNCH**

Kakashi leaned against the wall in the hallway after the lunch break, waiting for this 'Talia' girl. Without warning, a tape recorder was shoved into his face, and Kakashi jumped lightly, looking at the offender. Kurenai's boyfriend, Iruka, was standing infront of him, smirking. Kakashi scowled at the younger teen.

"Yes?"

"I see you got my note."

"You're Talia?"

"Surprised?" Iruka's smirk only grew. "I work with the school paper, mostly the Arts and Entertainment area, and most kids in this school go to Hott Spottz, so they tend to like the bands there. Especially the Icha Icha Paradise."

"So… You want an interview?" Iruka smirked at him.

"So it's true, you are the genius of the group." Kakashi cocked an eyebrow. Sure, he got good grades with out hardly trying, but genius? He wouldn't put it that way.

"Uh… sure…" Kakashi rolled his eyes. "Wait… why should you want an interview? You should get the whole band."

"You're the lead singer and your bassist isn't exactly on my good list." Iruka scoffed.

"Right." Kakashi rubbed the back of his head. "Asuma means well, he just doesn't uh… well, to put it simply: He's Asuma."

"Well I guess I can't do an expose without the WHOLE band, now can I?" Iruka tapped his chin. Kakashi went to say something when Iruka flipped out a notepad. "When's your next performance?"

"Friday. 8pm. Hott Spottz." Kakashi yawned.

"Fine. I'll be there." Iruka turned away and wandered to his next class.

_'That was weird.' _Kakashi shrugged and shoved his hands in his pockets and set out to find Gai and Asuma.

He found Asuma outside of the paddock smoking, while Gai lay in the grass. Kakashi leaned against a tree that stood solo and created a pleasant shade. Asuma gave Kakashi a look of interest.

"You meet 'Talia'?" Asuma winked at Gai.

"Yupp. He wants to interview the band." Kakashi smirked.

"He?" Gai blinked?

"Yupp. Iruka, Kurenai's boyfriend. He pretended to be a chick so I'd meet with him." Kakashi slid down and sprawled out across the cool grass.

"An interview, eh?" Asuma smirked. "So he is on the paper. I guess we can do that."

"Yea!" Gai thrust his fist into the air.

"Sounds good. Now… we need to practice that new song. No one wants to hear that same stuff over and over." Asuma mumbled and put out his cigarette.

**Hatake Residence**

Kakashi and Asuma made their way into Kakashi's house. His Dad was still at work so Asuma rummaged through the cupboards and fridge.

"Eh hem. What did I tell you about my food!" Kakashi moaned.

"Uh… What's mine is yours? – OW!" Asuma rubbed his shoulder as Kakashi grabbed a few cokes from the fridge.

"Hurry up and get to the garage, Sarutobi." Kakashi said, slinging his guitar over his shoulder.

Asuma glanced over his shoulder as Kakashi moved out of view before he opened the cupboard and grabbed the three bags of chips: Bar-B-Q, Salt and Vinegar, and Sour Cream and Onion. Tucking the bags underneath one arm, he grabbed a cold slice of pizza and shoved it in his mouth before slinging his bass over his shoulder, letting it hang by it's strap before wandering to the garage, polishing off his pizza before he entered the garage.

Gai, with Kakashi's help, had moved his drums from the back Gai's Ford Ranger into the back of the garage. Kakashi had both his and Asuma's AMPs set up, and the drinks were set on a make shift coffee table (which was made from a sheet of plywood and had bricks stacked up for legs). Asuma waddled over to the coffee table and dropped the chips on it before slinging his bass on and hooking it up. Both he and Kakashi spent a few minutes tuning up their instruments before they played 'Pillow Fights and Scary Nights' as a warm up.

Get up at noon 

_Just to watch cartoons_

_Go back to bed_

_Wake up at 10_

_You'd never know _

_I'd been hung over_

_For 40 nights and noons_

Clapping greeted the end of the song and the three looked to see Kurenai and Anko, Kurenai's best friend, standing by the garage door. Kakashi smirked.

"Welcome, ladies," he began, spreading his arms out, "to the Icha Icha Garage." He finished with a bow, folding one arm infront of him. Anko and Kurenai blinked.

"… Garage?"

"Looks more like a shack to me." Anko said looking around the dim building. Kurenai nodded in agreement.

"Well what do you expect on this side of the tracks?" Kakashi smirked.

"Okay. Agreed." Kurenai smiled.

"Hey, Kurenai, Gai and I have been working on a new song and we think it would sound great with female talent." Asuma winked.

"Really?" Kurenai blushed.

"What? What? What? You guys wrote a new song and didn't tell me!" Kakashi whimpered.

"Sorry. It's not quite done yet so we didn't bother mentioning it." Gai nodded .

"Well I would love to try for the part. But I can't sing." Kurenai nodded. Anko's eyes rolled back into her head as she folded her arms.

"You say different?" Kakashi stood next to Anko.

"You're sneaky." Anko said, blinking up at Kakashi. "She sings like an angel, a rock angel. She just won't admit it!"

"Let's hear it." Asuma cheered.

"I've got nothing to sing." Kurenai shook her head wildly.

"Here." Kakashi said, pulling out a tattered and grafettied notebook and flipped it open. He handed it to Kurenai , who took it after a little hesitation.

"You want me to sing this?" Kurenai asked flashing the page that held the lyrics of 'Always Gone'. The page had many crossed out lines, scribbled in passages, and three different styles of writing on it. Some lines were barely legible, others looked like a girl had gotten to them.

"Why not?" Asuma asked, quirking an eyebrow as he tuned his bass. "You sing, we'll play."

Kurenai set the notebook down on Asuma's AMP and shook her head.

"Maybe another time. Anko and I have things to take care of."

"What? No we don't!" Anko said, sitting in an old lawn chair that sat in the corner of the crowded garage. She smirked at Kurenai, who had the most evil glare aimed at her.

"So it's settled then." Asuma smirked. "You sing that 1st verse and the chorus, we'll play along. Just catch the beat while we sing back up."

"No really-"

"Don't be so modest Kurenai. Just do it." Anko folded her arms over with a devilish grin. "Unless… If you don't, I'll tell Iruka that you-"

"OKAY! I'll do it!" Kurenai narrowed her eyes as a blush consumed her face. She turned to the run down microphone as the drums and guitar picked up on Asuma's bass.

_"You said that, tomorrow, was never far – _oops_…" _Kurenai blushed as the boys sang with her. _"A conclusion, of never coming back again, we yelled for miles and miles."_

She started to get really into the song with a wide grin. She was dancing and keeping the tune and beat. Asuma just grinned and plucked away.

_"But now you're back, and I just can't seem to find the words to screeam."_

The boys wrapped up and Anko clapped. But a steady slow clap formed from the door of the "garage". There stood Iruka, looking slightly confused and a little hurt. Kurenai looked down at her feet only to find that she met Asuma's. They were locked in a hug and he had just kissed her cheek. She slowly backed away towards Anko.

"Well this is uncomfortable." Kakashi muttered, shaking his head as he let his guitar hang loosely infront of him.

"Doesn't look like the 'Iruka Secrets' a problem anymore, Kurenai." Anko whispered to as she smirked. There was a long break that was filled with an uncomfortable silence.

"Iruka…" Kurenai slowly approached him.

"We'll talk later. I came here to hear the band and get that interview." Iruka faked a smile.

"Uh…" Asuma took in a deep breath. "I just remembered, I have to uh… Clean my room." Asuma put down his bass nicely and slowly back towards the door.

"This is professional, not personal. I'll deal with you on my own terms, Asuma." Iruka smirked. "Now let's get this interview done so I can print my article."

"Sure." Kakashi sighed.


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

"DID YOU READ THIS?!" Asuma roared Monday morning shoving newsprint into Kakashi's face during second period. "That little junior is dead!" He cracked his knuckles. Kakashi took the pages out of his way and read it.

"So?" Kakashi rolled his eyes. "It's a high school paper. Nobody reads this. And Asuma… it's not exactly a lie."

"What?!" Asuma took the paper back and read aloud. "_The Bassist of the Icha Icha Paradise band is a self-centered, druggie, who likes to flaunt over taken women. The cheerleaders love him; the football players can't hit him. He's a jerk, so guys, lock up your girlfriends, or lock him up… _See! That's not all true!" Asuma pouted.

"I know Asuma. But you have to stop smoking and girl robbing."

"Umm… Asuma." A girl's voice asked uncertainly from behind him and Kakashi. Asuma turned around to find one of Kurenai's friends and Rin.

"Yes?"

"Kurenai wanted me to give you this." She handed him a folded piece of paper.

"Uh…thanks." Asuma cocked an eyebrow as he unfolded the paper.

"A note?" Kakashi blinked.

"No, it's a shot gun. Of course it's a note dumbass." Asuma shook his head and unfolded it.

_Hello: Sarutobi Asuma_

_You may not have heard, but Iruka and I have broken up. He wasn't really my type anyway. But I need to talk to you, and don't worry. This isn't some kind of set up._

_p.s. I have a question._

_Do you think a girl could JOIN Icha Icha Paradise?_

_Kurenai not a preppy whore_

"Whoa. That's kinda fishy." Kakashi rubbed his eye. Asuma nudged him as a symbol to quit.

"Dude, you'll just make it worse."

"Not like it can really get any worse." Kakashi mumbled, still rubbing his eye. Asuma smacked his arm down, earning a glare from the silver-haired teen.

"You really have to stop that, or you'll lose that eye completely." Asuma said to him with a frown. Kakashi put down his arms.

"I guess I need both eyes to drive, eh?"

"Duh." Asuma smirked. "So uh… Do you think she could join?"

"Well… I don't know. I guess she could be a back-up singer." Kakshi said, frowning slightly and resting his chin in his hand.

"Hm…well think about it." Asuma nodded.

"Alright." Kakashi turned to face Rin. "Hey Rin, could you do me a favor?"

"Sure." Rin nodded.

"Can you ask Kurenai to meet with the band tonight at my place, and…"

"And?" Rin raised an eyebrow.

"That Iruka guy, he wrote something 'partially' false about Asuma here. Just a question to ease his mind. Does anyone read the paper?" Kakashi asked, a completely bored expression on his face.

"Only the gossip pages and the Hott Spottz specialty column." Rin nodded.

Kakashi shrugged and gave Asuma a goofy grin. "Oh well."

"Yeah yeah. I just hope the football team doesn't wanna kill me now." Asuma moaned, resting his head down onto the cool desk top.

"They might. But you were a freshman when the captain threatened you and you kicked the shit out of him." Kakshi recalled. His remark earned him a very satisfied and entertained smirk from one Asuma Sarutobi.

"Kakashi! Asuma! Rin! Office now!" Ms. Loriz snapped. She'd been waiting for them to stop talking, but they hadn't.

Kakashi and Asuma picked up their things and stalked out the door. They hadn't taken four steps when Iruka and Kurenai came around the corner. Once they'd seen Kakashi and Asuma they stopped talking and Kakashi stopped dead causing Rin to run into him.

"What the hell?' Rin blinked. She looked around Kakashi to see Kurenai and Iruka. "Hey Kurenai!"

"Hey Rin. Why are you three in the hall?" Kurenai asked, looking between the three of them.

"Ms. Loriz got mad." Rin said simply.

"Ah. I see. Oh Asuma. Did you get my note?" Kurenai turned to him hopefully.

"Yes. That's actually a good question, but we don't know, we've never thought of it before. Can we walk and talk?" Asuma suggested, nodding down the hallway.

"Sure." Kurenai said with a smile before the two walked down the hall.

Rin rolled her eyes. "I'm going to the office like I was told, then I'll go back to class. What excuse should I use for you two?"

"In-depth discussion with Mr. Keno." Kakashi winked.

"Done. See you." Rin walked away.

Iruka stood there awkwardly for a moment. "So… Get in trouble a lot?"

"A little, more Asuma than me. Speaking of which. Asuma's pissed about the article you wrote. Watch yourself." Kakshi warned, his expression still looking very bored. He watched Iruka out of the corner of his eye.

"You really think I'm worried?" Iruka smirked. He crossed his arms.

Kakashi just shrugged and made his way down the hallway to the stairs. "Are you coming?"

"Why?"

"You want to stand in the hallway until the next bell goes?"

"Whatever." Iruka sighed, giving in. He walked beside Kakashi quietly. Neither really saying much, Kakashi yawned a few times as they made their way to the canteen. Kakashi began to rub his eye again and Iruka thought nothing of it, this made Kakashi smirk.

"What's so funny." Iruka blinked before glaring at him.

"Nothing." Kakashi walked over to the canteen's counter to find Gai busy munching. "Gai, don't you have lunch after next class?"

"So? My youthful days need me to feed them so I can keep my energy." Gai punched his fist into the air again. "Why are you walking around with him? He your boyfriend?" Gai winked.

"He'd be better than dating you." Kakashi yawned, stretching his arms above his head.

"Doubt it." Gai folded his arm defensively.

"Jealous?" Kakashi teased.

"Not in the least." Gai snorted.

"Are you two, friends or foes?" Iruka butted in. "Or… lovers?"

"Excuse me!" Gai snapped, making gagging motions.

"Cool it." Kakashi smirked. "Gai only 'loves' himself, we only pretend to be enemies, it throws people off." He shrugged.

"Oh?" Iruka raised an eyebrow.

"Besides, little juniors like you are bursting with youthful energy. Kakashi's old and boring. I'm way better than he is." Gai joked.

"Gai, aren't you the one that thought mullets would be cool for the band initiation?" Kakashi closed his eyes leaning against the wall.

"So…?" Gai snorted defensively. "Why'd you come here?"

"My magazine and coke."

"Seven dollars."

"Ten good?"

"Moron." Gai scoffed.

"Take the damn tip. It better go into the band."

"Right. You write a song to get us signed. And I'll take all my money and put it on the band."

Iruka raised an eyebrow. "I've got an idea. Why don't I give your band their own column, since you guys solely play at Hott Spottz anyway?"

"Gee thanks kid." Kakashi smirked. "But all that press, and Gai here may blow his paycheck on hair product."

"No pictures. Just commentary and online mp3 files."

"Kakashi. Don't be such a stiff." Asuma rounded the corner.

"Where's Kurenai?" Kakashi asked smugly.

"She went back to class. Just give me a second. Look… we get an online profile, performance up dates. Remember the more heads in Hott Spottz, the bigger the paycheck."

"Yea Yea. Fine." Kakashi gave in. "We'll try it for 5 issues. If anything goes wrong. It's over."

"Great. When's you next show." Iruka said dramatically.

"Friday. 8pm." Gai announced to the empty corridor. Iruka quickly wrote it down on his notebook.

**7-Eleven**

Five o'clock found Kakashi moping up some coffee Asuma had managed to spill all over the floor. After putting up the CAUTION: WET FLOOR signs, Kakashi returned to stand with Anko by the cash registers.

"I'm surprised you didn't make him clean it himself." Anko commented as she handed a kid his change for his slurpie.

"I didn't really have a choice." Kakashi started, putting prices on hockey cards. "He only booked it outta here the second he knew I saw him."

"Well, that's just a downer ain't it?"

A loud beep sounded as another customer entered. The two looked up as Sakumo and a blonde-haired man, Arashi Uzumaki entered. A small, blonde-haired child held tightly onto Arashi's hand.

"Hey Dad, Mr. Uzumaki," Kakashi looked down to the blonde-haired kid, "Hi there, Naruto."

Naruto grinned happily at Kakashi and waved up at him.

"Kakashi could you do me a huge favor?" Arashi asked as Sakumo sauntered over to the coffee machine.

"Depends."

"It pays five bucks an hour."

"I'm listening."

"I need you to look after Naruto on Saturday. It'll only before for a few hours."

"Well I suppose I could…" Kakashi said as he stacked the hockey cards by the cash register.

"Great! Oh, by the way, there'll be five other kids there." Arashi told him as he and Sakumo escaped with their free coffees

"WHAT? HEY! THAT WASN'T PART OF THE DEAL!"

Anko stood laughing beside him.

The Next Day

Kakashi slowly sauntered into his Applied Math class a good twenty minutes late. He handed Mr. Hopfner his late note and sat at his desk. Looking at the white board, he took out his binder and textbook, flipping to page 365. After that, he continued to doodle on his loose leaf until the end of class.

"Slept in again?" Asuma smirked, clapping Kakashi on the shoulder.

"Nah. Today, I got lost on the road of life." Kakashi smirked lightly, rubbing his eye. "What are you doing Saturday?"

"I'm going out for lunch with Kurenai." Asuma grinned. "Why?"

"I'm supposed to watch Naruto and some of his friends. And they're all going to be sugar high." Asuma laughed.

"Why don't you ask Gai? I mean, they're all 'youthful children'." Kakashi stared.

"Did you see what he did to Rock Lee? He was left alone with the kid for three hours, and now he's got his own Mini-me."

"Point taken…"

Kakashi sighed and flopped down onto the bench in the grade foyer. Asuma pulled out a cigarette and stuck it in his mouth.

"Can we at least go outside so I can smoke?'

"Only if you can smoke it in three seconds."

**-ignorance-**

Kakashi sighed as he sat with Asuma and Kurenai at the cafeteria table. He grabbed the other slice of Asuma's cold pizza as Asuma still continued to ignore him.

"… Hatake."

Kakashi stopped in the middle of chewing his pizza and looked over at Asuma, who was glaring at him.

"…Yes?"

"What did I tell you about eating MY food."

"What's mine is yours?"

Five minutes later, Kakashi had finally out run Asuma, mostly because Asuma was the teen smoker. He flopped onto the grass outside and lay back, closing his eyes. He smirked, laughing lightly to himself. It was a fairly warm day, and the heat of the sun felt good against his face. He sighed in content.

"I see you escaped the womanizer."

Kakashi opened his eyes to see Iruka sitting cross-legged beside him. He sat back up.

"Yeah, well. I did steal his pizza." Kakshi pointe out.

"And how was that?" Iruka looked slightly amused.

"T'was very delicious." Kakashi grinned.

"Well, I better go. I have a meeting with everyone with the school paper so…" As Iruka stood up, a sudden idea struck Kakashi.

"Hey, Iruka. How are you with kids?"

"WHAT?!" Iruka sounded slightly shocked. He looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Don't look so freaked out. Look, I have to look after a few kids at a party while his father sets up his present, or something like that. I think he also said something about a meeting… Anyway, I'm not that great with kids, so I was wondering if you would help me…?" Kakashi finished, looking up at a confused Iruka.

"What about Asuma?"

"Uh… he's busy Saturday." Kakashi lied. "Plus, he's a smoker."

"Gai?"

"…Last kid that was left alone with him became a mini Gai." Iruka sighed.

"What time?"

"Saturday, 1 till 5."


	5. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

"Great. Tonight I party hard. Tomorrow I watch little kids try and party hard. Life is great." Kakashi sighed as he and Asuma set up their equipment backstage.

"No kidding... Oh, yeah. Who'd ya sucker into helping you with the little munchkins?" Asuma asked as he tuned his bass, an unlit cigarette hanging loosely between his lips.

"Iruka."

"Oh brother. One more kid you'll have ta babysit."Asuma smirked at Kakashi, who cocked an eyebrow at the bassist.

"Babysit?" the two looked toward Gai, who had a far too interested look on his face. "Youthful entreprenuers with high hopes and special charm?

"No." Kakashi glared at him. "You are _not_ allowed around little kids. You are the Michael Jackson of Mini-Mes."

Silence...

"And stop eavesdropping." Kakashi added as an after thought.

Iruka entered the backstage area just as Kakashi had begun scolding Gai. He held a video camera and a backpack hung off his shoulder. Slightly confused and a little nervous, Iruka approached them.

"Who's the Michael Jackson of Mini-Mes?"

"Gai." Asuma and Kakashi stated in unison. All three gave Iruka a questioning look.

" What's with the camera?" Asuma finally asked.

"Huh? Oh! I thought I should get some live footage while I'm here. Besides, I get paid for advertising Hott Spotz." Iruka shruged before he started fiddling with the camera.

"Great..." Asuma rolled his eyes before setting his bass down in it's stand. "I'm gonna go out back and light up before eight. Be back in a minute or so..."

"Yeah yeah..." Kakashi muttered as Asuma left. He reached up and rubbed at his irritated eye, but when Gai showed signs of trying to inconspicuosly grab a drum stick, Kakashi stopped.

"Hey, Iruka. Are Rin and Kurenai out there?"

"Yeah. Why?" Iruka scrunched up his nose in slight confusion.

"Asuma's probably not smoking if Kurenai's here. We'll be waiting for hours for him to get back." Kakashi sighed, scratching the back of his head. "Hey, Gai? You wanna go get Asuma? The bastard's probably flirting. Again."

"Sir!" Gai said as he 'saluted' Kakashi (which consisted of Gai saluting with a certain finger) and ran out after Asuma. Kakashi shook his head.

Iruka began setting up his camera, seeming to be deep in concentration. Kakashi turned his attention back to his strings, hoping he'd be able to finish both his own tuning and now the wiring. He had just about finished connecting up the AMPs when Iruka spoke.

"Kakashi, where's that house that we're babysitting at?"

_'Good going, Hatake. Just forget to give the kid the details...' _Kakashi hooked up the power. "126 Welsh Street. North side."

"Awesome. I'll be a few minutes late."

"Not a problem."

"How many kids?"

'_Shit... Let's see... Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke...' _"Uh... Seven..."

"Party?"

"Birthday."

"Fuuuun."

"Yeah." Kakashi sighed. "Especially Naruto. He's very highstrung..."

"Kids like that just need a little attention." Iruka smiled as he checked the angle of his camera, smirking to himself.

"If you say so..." Kakashi blinked as he realized that all the wiring for him and Asuma was done. He scratched the back of his head as he checked that time. He sighed as he realized that it was only 7:30. "You said you wanted an in-depth bio on each of us, right?"

"Huh?" Iruka closed tha camera window. "Oh! Yeah. Anko thought it'd be cool if we gave you guys a professional website, instead of a Myspace."

"I see. Well, how about we do mine now and get a drink?" Kakashi slunk over to Iruka, slipping an arm around his shoulder and holding up his pointer finger (Iruka's blush didn't go completely unnoticed). "Your treat."

'_How did I know that was coming..._' Iruka smiled fakely. _'Hmm... he smells **good.'**_

After they got their smoothies, they sat at a secluded table to fill out Kakashi's profile. Gai had finally drug Asuma away from Kurenai and they joined the two at ten to. After making some notes on their own profiles ("Do they really have to know our _weight_?"), they left the table at 7:59 and hopped on over to the stage just as the doors opened to the late night partiers.

"Well, hello Hott Spotz. Most of you know us as Icha Icha Paradise, but tonight, we have a special treat." Kakashi winked. "I, Kakashi Hatake, will not be singing tonight."

Numerous groans came from the majority of the females in the crowd.

"Woah, calm down now. No, instead, Kurenai Yuuhi will be singing one of our--"

"Our new songs!" Asuma smirked as Kakashi glared. "What? I wouldn't be me if I didn't interupt you at least once tonight."

Kakashi rolled his eyes as he picked his guitar up off it's stand. Asuma beamed at Kurenai as she came onto the stage, standing front and center. The music began and all eyes settled on Kurenai.

My Nights grow cold as I wait for you

Your arms no longer there

Just thinking about you now brings me shivers

Oh oh

You never said that I would fall this hard

I never knew it would be

So many days out of me

Trying to figure this out

It might not be this hard forever but you've lost me

- - (Temo picks up; louder)

Don't throw this pain away

You you you

Don't deserve to be smiling

As I cry these screams about how I need you

I think to myself

How Ignorance is Bliss

Kurenai kept singing and Kakashi felt no desire to join her. He kept strumming along, keeping her voice flowing for Asuma. The whole band had figured this song should be more like screamo, but Kurenai couldn't exactally stress her voice like that. When Kakashi got his chance to sing it... well, it would definately be loud.

The show itself wrapped up with a few of their old songs and encores. Anko and Kurenai appeared as they were packing up.

"Good show tonight, guys." Anko clapped as she and Kurenai walked past them and their clean up.

Asuma smirked. "Thanks. I always knew the ladies loved us..."

He winked at Kurenai. The girls sauntered on past and Iruka approached the group. He packed up his camera before stretching.

"Well, I'm off." Iruka cheered. "I'll see you tomorrow, Kakashi."

"Huh? Yeah, bye kid." Kakashi waved lazily as he slung his guitar case over his shoulder.

"Hot date?" Gai teased and winked at Kakashi.

"You bet. All seven of 'em." Kakashi smiled and left after Iruka and Kurenai. "I'll be waiting by the car, Asuma."

"He's got... seven... dates? No way..." Gai cried, slumping down onto the Hott Spotz stage.

"Don't take it so harshly, Gai. You'll get a date... Eventually... Maybe... Hey! Kakashi, Kurenai! Wait up!" Asuma bolted off the stage, bass slung off his shoulder.

"... Seven?" Gai moaned before placing his drumsticks in his bag and walking out to his Ranger.

(Saturday)

By one, Kakashi was just strolling up to the Uzumaki residence. All six of the invitees were already wreaking havoc inside the small house.

"Kakashi! There you are." Arashi greeted, clapping him on the shoulder.

"Hey Arashi." Kakashi greeted. "Listen, I've got a friend coming over to help later --"

"Who, Iruka? He's downstairs already." Arashi laughed at the look on Kakashi's face. "The party's moved to the basement."

Kakashi stood with a slightly dumbstruck look on his face for a few more moments before it sunk in. He walked down the wooden stairs to find Iruka playing musical chairs with eight little rug munchers; Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Hinata, Chouji, and Shikamaru.

Naruto had forced Sasuke off his chair, leaving the young Uchiha puting on the floor. It wasn't until the young blonde saw Kakashi that he looked proud of making Sasuke upset. He grinned over at Kakashi.

"Kashi! Did you bwing Pakkun?" Naruto had ran over to him and was now bouncing around him, no doubt already full of sugar. Kakashi shook his head.

"Sorry, Naruto. He's at home. Sleeping."

"Who, or what is Pakkun?" Iruka asked raising an eyebrow at Kakashi. Naruto grinned at Iruka.

"Kashi's puppy!"

"Yeah. The two get along pretty well, considering Pakkun's a lazy lil' pooch and Naruto's a hyper-active four year old." Kakashi explained, rubbing the back of his head.

"I see..." Iruka nodded.

"Iwuka, can we play again?" Naruto asked, tugging at the hem of Iruka's shit. Iruka smiled down at him.

"Sure." With that, he turned back to the kids to help set up their game just as Arashi came down the steps. Arashi stood behind Kakashi before he leaned forward and whispered in his ear.

"Thank you for not bringing Asuma or... Gai. Those two worry me. But I'm surprised you didn't bring that girl of yours." Arashi finished with a smirk and a nudge at Kakashi. Kakashi looked back at him, completely confused.

"Girl?"

"Rin."

"Rin... Oh! Wait, no, no, no, no! She and I aren't dating! We're just friends." Kakashi said, raising his hands.

"Oh, my apologies." Arashi said, clearly not believing him. "I'll be home around eleven."

"Bye Daddy!" Naruto yelled as he ran to Arashi and gave him a hug around the knees.

'_What are we gonna do for ten hours?_' Kakashi sighed, before rubbing at his eye. He stopped when he felt someone tugging lightly at his pants.

"Kakashi! Stop rubbing your booboo!" Sakura scolded with a glare.

"Daddy says that's a bad thing." Naruto said with a pout.

"Well... yes, but Arashi doesn't have to know, now does he?" Kakashi knelt down in front of them and held a finger up to his lips. "So, our little secret, all right?"

"Chouji, you have your own bowl. You shouldn't take Hinata's food from her." Iruka scolded handing Hinata's bowl back to her. "Maybe we should give you guys your lunch, huh?"

All the kids had scrambled upstairs to the kitchen table and were now feasting on hotdogs. Kakashi and Iruka lounged in the living room and ate their own food.

"So... you were early." Kakashi stated with a yawn, setting down his now empty plate of fries.

"You eat fast..." Iruka blinked. He himself had barely started his food. "And yeah, I was. When's Mr. Uzumaki coming back? Eleven?"

"Yeah. Naruto's having Sasuke here for the night, but you can go when the other kids leave if you want." Kakashi said, stretching his arms above his head.

Iruka nodded and stared off into the other room. He watched the kids for a moment, slightly suspicious. They were almost too quiet. Hinata and Sakura were eating politely while Chouji seemed to inhale the contents of his plate. Sasuke sat, eating bits and pieces of his food and Shikamaru was paractically falling asleep at the table. Iruka frowned, noticing the problem.

"Uh, Kakashi? Where's Naruto?"

"Eating on the floor." Kakashi answered as if it were an everyday occurance for everyone. Iruka's eyes widened.

"Well, if _that_ isn't unsanitary..." Kakashi sighed.

"He's going through a dog phase. I'm sure you've had some sort of phase as a four year old." Kakashi yawned, standing up. "I'm gonna get a hotdog... if there's any left."

Iruka stared after Kakashi in disbelief before stalking after him and scanning the kitchen floor with his eyes. Sure enough, there was Naruto in his bright orange over alls and black tee, crouching on all fours infront of his plate and picking the food up with his mouth. Iruka sighed.

"Save me one of those hotdogs, Kakashi."

**-ignorance**

After eating their lunch, all the kids had assembled in the basement. Sakura raised her hand.

"Are we playing musical chairs again?"

"No." Iruka stated, wishing Kakashi would hurry up and get his ass down in the basement. Sakura raised her hand once more.

"Are we playing pin the tail on the donkey?"

"No." Again, Sakura's hand was in the air.

"Can you only say no?"

"No, Sakura." Iruka answered with a sigh just as Kakashi came stomping down the stairs.

"I'm bored." Shikamaru complained with a yawn. Kakashi grinned.

"Are you now?"

"Kashi! What awe we doing?" Naruto whined, bouncing in impatience.

"We're going to the park." Kakashi said, looking and sounding completely bored. All the kids grinned and stared at him in excitement.

"Weally?!" Naruto grinned as Kakashi nodded.

"Where you can scream and run all you want." Kakashi said with a broad smile. Iruka glared at him.

"Well... not exactally. But everyone grab a buddy and let's go."

"I call Sakuwa!" Naruto shouted, slamming his hand into the air. Sakura, pouted, already cuddling up with Sasuke.

"Nuh uh, Naruto! I'm going with Sasuke!" Sakura exclaimed, latching herself onto Sasuke's arm, although all the little Uchiha looked like he wanted to do was hide behind something.

"I don't want a partner..." Sasuke said quietly, pulling his arm out of Sakura's grasp and crossing his arms. Naruto looked about ready to pounce on Sakura.

Hinata quietly walked up behind Naruto, blushing furiously. She reached up and tapped Naruto on the shoulder, holding her hand up to her face. "Um, Naruto..."

"Fine then! Hinata and I will be partners!" Sakura exclaimed, looping her arm with Hinata's and lining up behind Shikamaru and Chouji. Iruka sighed.

"Alright, Naruto. You and Sasuke are partners, so hold hands and get in line." Iruka said. Naruto pouted crossing his arms.

"But I don't wanna hold Sasuke's hand."

"It's only for one block Naruto." Iruka said, trying to convince the blonde.

"But I don't wanna!" Naruto said, sitting cross legged on the floor. Iruka sighed.

"Alright, Naruto. You don't have to walk with Sasuke. Come, we can walk together." Kakashi said, but Naruto looked thouroughly unamused.

"No! I wanna walk with Iwuka!" Naruto whinned, looking as if he were about to throw a temper tantrum. Iruka sighed walking over to him.

"Okay, Naruto. I'll walk with you, and Kakashi can walk with Sasuke, okay?" Iruka said picking Naruto up and setting him up on his feet. Naruto grinned broadly, grabbing onto Iruka's much larger hand. Sasuke bounced over to Kakashi and grabbed his gloved hand, smiling up at the guitarist. Soon the concession of kids and two teens were walking down the block to the large community park. There were a few older kids there, including Itachi, Sasuke's older brother, and Kiba with Akamaru.

"Oh! Puppy!" Sakura exclaimed, practically dragging poor Hinata along behind her towards Akamaru.

"Sakura!" Kakashi moaned. He sighed. "The order never lasts long."

"Shouldn't we go after them?" Iruka asked, nodding over at the kids as they all ran to seperate areas.

"Nah. All the kids generally play well together. Besides, there are other parents around. Now, I am going to go sit under that tree." Kakashi nodded, stalking over to a rather large weeping willow tree. He laid down on the grass underneath the tree, resting his arms behind his head. Iruka shrugged and followed, sitting down next to him and leaning against the tree. He watched the kids play in the sand box and on the swings. Naruto, Hinata, and Sakura were still with Kiba and Akamaru. Naruto, especially, was thrilled. He was chasing Akamaru around on his hands and knees, barking. Iruka smilled lightly.

"Has he always been like that?" Iruka asked, nodding over at Naruto.

"Uh huh." Kakashi answered blandly, looking as if he were ready for a nap. Iruka let his eyes wander across Kakashi's torso before shaking his head, looking away. He coughed lightly.

"So, how long have you known the kid?"

"Since the day the little rascal was born."

"Hm. So-"

"Are you a reporter or a babysitter?" Kakashi asked, opening his right eye and looking up at him. Iruka looked taken aback.

"Hey!"

"I need a cowboy hat." Kakashi stated, throwing out his random comment for the day. He tugged at a couple of silver strands. Iruka blinked at him.

"You sure are strange..." Iruka lay back in the grass. Kakashi shrugged.

"Can I throw his toy?" Hinata asked, blushing slightly. Kiba smilled at her.

"Okay!" He said as he handed the blue and red rope to her. Hinata smilled lightly, tossing the toy and laughing as Akamaru ran after it.

The kids continued taking turns throwing the rope for Akamaru until Kiba's mom came over and told them Kiba had to go home. Chouji, who had already thrown the toy, watched with the others as both Naruto and Akamaru chased the rope right into the kiddie pool. Mrs. Inuzuka laughed as she went to go and help Naruto, but the young boy had already stripped off his wet clothing and was now wearing nothing. Iruka's eyes widened as he saw Naruto running around without his clothes on. He poked Kakashi in the ribs.

"Uh, Kakashi? I think we have a problem..."

"Oh brother..." Kakashi moaned as he stood from his comfortable position. As he walked towards Naruto he pulled off his own shirt and pulled it over the boy's head. Mrs. Inuzuka had gathered up Naruto's wet clothes and handed them to Iruka. Iruka heard giggling and looked ahead of them to see a group of freshman girls staring at Kakashi and whispering to each other. Iruka rolled his eyes.

"Ha ha! Naruto's wearing a dress!" Sakura pointed as she teased the young boy. Naruto pouted.

"I suppose we should go back now..." Iruka said with a sigh, making sure all the kids were together.

**-bliss**

They were back at the house once more, and the kids were keeping themselves occupied by playing Topple (though the game kept falling over almost every five minutes) while they waited for their parents.

"Iwuka, Sakuwa's mommy is at the door." Naruto said, bouncing over to him. Iruka stood to go see Sakura to the door, but Kakashi was already taking care of it. The teen handed Sakura her goodie bag and waved as she left.

Chouji and Shikamaru left soon after. Chouji looked about ready to inhale his goodie bag before it even left Iruka's hand and Shikamaru looked ready for a nap as he left with his father. Hinata left a few minutes later. She paused and walked over to Naruto, giving him a light kiss on the cheek which left both of them blushing furiously. Kakashi soon opened the door and gave Hinata her goodie bag as she left with her father. As soon as Hinata was gone, Naruto ran to the bathroom and washed his face.

"Cute." Iruka laughed, sitting next to Kakashi on the couch. Kakashi nodded.

"Sure is. Now, as soon as those little munchkins are done getting into their PJs, they're gonna watch Bambi and then go to bed. You can leave if you want now. I think I can handle these two." Iruka shook his head with a smirk.

"And what? Miss all the bed time excitement?" Iruka shook his head once more. "I think not!"

"Kakathi." Sauke whined, coming out of Naruto's bedroom fully clad in his dark blue, star printed PJs. "I can't find my toothbruth."

"It's already in the bathroom, Sasuke." Kakashi said, smiling lightly at Sasuke. He turned back to Iruka. "Are you sure? I don't wanna hold you up here if you have plans."

"Nah. Don't worry about it. You get them some blankets and I'll set up the movie." Iruka offered, grabbing the VHS. Kakashi nodded.

**-ignorance**

By the time Arashi arrived at the house with Sakumo, it was incredibly late. The two entered the living room and could see Naruto and Sasuke curled up on the floor. Naruto was in his own obscenely bright pajamas and was sprawled out on his back. His left leg twitched lightly as he subconsciously scratched his chest. Sasuke was curled up against Naruto's side, using the boys shoulder as a pillow. A blanket lay strewn across both boys.

Kakashi was sprawled across the couch on his side, one arm tucked underneath his head while the other hung off the side of the couch. Iruka had some how managed to be lying on the couch as well and was using Kakashi's legs as a pillow while his own legs hung off the opposite side of the couch.

"That's cute." Sakumo said, nodding to Naruto and Sasuke on the floor.

Arashi smiled in agreement while he picked up Naruto from the floor. Sakumo grabbed Sasuke and the two adults took the young boys into Naruto's bedroom. When the two went back to the living room, Arashi flicked on a lamp and the two saw Iruka and Kakashi cuddled on the couch.

"What the hell?!" Sakumo snapped. He grabbed a pillow from the floor and whacked Kakashi over the head with it. The teen didn't budge. Sakumo sighed. "Kakashi! Get up or I'll give your pancakes to Asuma!"

Kakashi shot up, and kneed Iruka in the face, which made the younger teen mobile. Kakashi blinked sleepiily between Iruka and his father. "Dad? Why do you smell like perfume and alcohol?"

"The meeting let out early." Arashi explained, scratching the back of his head. Kakashi snorted in disbelief.

"Psh. You two went to a strip bar." Kakashi yawned.

"Kakashi was stripping today..." Iruka mumbled. Arashi looked from the shirtless Kakashi to the black tee he had seen the teen wearing that day. Sakumo looked about ready to blow a fuse.

"What?" The elder Hatake snapped.

"Well, to be fair, Naruto did it first." Iruka mumbled once more, rubbing at his eyes.

"Um, Kakashi? Could you explain before your father has a heart attack?" Arashi asked, shaking his head and turning off the TV. Kakashi laughed, scratching the back of his head.

"Well, we were at the park and Naruto decided to go swimming in his clothes. Then he pulled off his clothes in the park, so I gave him my shirt."

"Did all the girls turn to look?"

"DAD!"

"Well did they?"

"... Yes." Kakashi mumbled with a sigh. His father grinned.

"The old Hatake charm lives on!" Sakumo cheered, swaying to the front door. "Come, I'll give you kids a lift home." Kakashi shook his head, grabbing the keys from his father.

"No way. _You're_ getting a cab, and I'll drive Iruka home." Sakumo pouted.

**-bliss**

Once Sakumo had gotten into the cab, Kakashi and Iruka headed to the rusty Ford Tempo. Kakashi paused, looking at Iruka.

"Hey, can you drive?" Iruka paused, raising an eyebrow at him.

"I've got my liscence, yeah. Why?"

"Well, you mind driving? I'm kind of not legally allowed to." At Iruka's confused stare, Kakashi pointed at his left eye. "My eye's a bit screwy. Legally blind in it."

"What happened?" Iruka asked as he and Kakashi backed out of the drive way. Kakashi was silent for a few moments, and Iruka wondered whether it was a sensitive topic with the older teen before Kakashi spoke.

"Well, I was really young... probably a little older than Naruto, and my Dad was showing me how to change the oil pan on this stupid car. Guess I was bugging him too much, so he just decided to show me. Anyways, I was horseing around and the pan slipped out and got all over the left side of my face. Got a lot of it in my eye. My mom rushed me to the hospital." Kakashi sighed. "She left a month later. I dunno why or where, but she's gone."

They spent the rest of the car ride in silence. Iruka pulled down Kakashi's street and parked the car in the drive way. Kakashi insisted that he walk Iruka home, and Iruka argued until Kakashi pointed out what side of the tracks they were on. Iruka sighed and allowed Kakashi to see him home. It was a short walk, and Iruka fiddled with his fingers as they stood infront of the house.

"Thanks for walking me home." Kakashi shrugged.

"No problem."

There was a long awkward pause.

"I guess I should get going..." Kakashi said, rubbing the back of his head. He started to turn around when Iruka spoke.

"Did you wanna come in?"

"Nah, I'd better not. Gotta get up for work in the morning." Kakashi said, before pausing. "Unless you have coffee..." Iruka smirked.

"You bet! Flavoured or black?" Iruka asked as the two walked to the front door.

"Just black." Kakashi nodded as they entered the house.

The house was fairly large in itself. The porch led to a small den with only a piano and patio doors that led onto the deck. Leading from the den was a long hallway with doors lining the left side. Around the corner was the kitchen/dining room. The kitchen had stainless steel appliances and cherry wood cabinets. Kakashi was impressed, though he now felt like a much lower class citizen when he compared this well kept kitchen to his own, where the white paint was peeling, the sink had rust on it, and none of the cabinet doors stayed closed. Iruka showed him to the island where Kakashi sat on one of the stools while Iruka made the coffee.

Finally, Iruka placed a mug down infront of Kakashi, who was half asleep. He flinched when the sound of the mug against the table reached his ears.

"Sorry." Iruka apologized with a smirk. Kakashi waved his hand in the air to excuse it.

"Nice place you got here." Kakashi said as his eyes kept roaming over the kitchen.

"Thanks. My mom's a decorator." Iruka said, pulling his mug to his lips for a sip. "She uses our house as a show house, so I normally keep my door locked. It's the only room she hasn't gotten to yet."

"How many people live here?"

"Me, my mom, and my dad. Occasionally Mr. Fluffy-Puffs." Kakashi rose an eyebrow.

"Mr. Fluffy-Puffs?"

"My cat." Iruka said, blushing slightly. "I named him when I was six."

"Three people, huh? How many bedrooms?"

"Five in the hall that we just passed. My room's downstairs, and my parents are upstairs, next to the office. We rent out the main floor like a bed and breakfast."

"I see..." Kakashi muttered, downing the rest of his coffee. "But, I should probably get going." Kakashi stood up just as Mrs. Umino entered the room.

"Iruka, dear. Why are you still up?" Mrs. Umino asked, pouring herself some coffee.

"Kakashi and I just got back." Iruka said nodding over at Kakashi.

"Ah. Well, as long as you don't stay up too late. Remember, you have a deadline for Monday."

She smilled at Kakashi and left the kitchen humming a song Kakashi didn't recognize. Kakashi sighed, setting his mug in the dishwasher as Iruka had.

"Guess I'll see you at school then." Iruka nodded, walking Kakashi to the door.

"Mhmm." Iruka paused before speaking again. "Well, I had fun tonight. Those kids weren't half bad." Iruka grinned.

"Yeah, they're good kids." Kakashi said, rubbing at his eye again.

"Since that first show at Hott Spottz, I keep feeling your eyes on me..." Iruka muttered to Kakashi. Kakashi stopped stretching and looked over blankly at Iruka.

"Sorry, did you say something?" Kakashi blinked as they reached the front door. Iruka frowned.

"Is it weird to have feelings... for another guy?" Kakashi sighed.

"I'm really tired. We can talk later if you want." And with that, Kakashi closed the door behind him and stalked down the street, leaving Iruka to wallow in his own thoughts.


	6. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

Kakashi and Asuma were making their way to gym class after a long morning of being separated. Both were awkwardly quiet, this even alerted Rin whom joined them.

"You two are quiet?" Rin stared before a sly grin crept across her features. "See each other naked again?"

"That doesn't bother us anymore." Asuma smirked. Kakashi shuddered, making puking motions off to the side.

"Gross. I didn't need to know that." She shuddered smiling broadly. "But I've got news that you guys have to know! Obito's moving back!" Rin clapped.

"Really?" Kakashi smirked.

"Cool. We haven't seen him since grade seven." Asuma noted.

"I know! Isn't it great?!" Rin was big eyed and skipped away.

"She got over you in a hurry." Asuma teased, poking him in the ribs.

"Good." Kakashi went silent again. "Last night, something weird happened."

"How weird?" Asuma stopped to sit in the 'empty' foyer.

"Well, after we finished babysitting I walked Iruka home." Kakashi blushed. "But he said that he… keeps feeling my eyes on him. Then he asked if it was weird to have feelings for a guy. I think –"

"He's definitely in love with you." Asuma leaned back against the wall.

"You think?" Kakashi kept walking to the change rooms. Asuma quickly followed.

Just after they left, Iruka came from around the corner where he'd been writing down some proper notes. He didn't quite know what to think, maybe Kakashi hated him now.

**xxxx**

The two of them changed before the others got in after the first bell rang, and then they slipped out. Only to find Asuma's 'favorite' teacher, Mr. Falan, their P.E. teacher.

"Boys ready to play a little soccer?" Falan teased, grinning at the stricken look on Asuma's face.

"Soccer?" Asuma gaped. "I thought we were weight lifting?"

"No, some kid broke the water pipe in the weight room."

"Uh… my stomach's not feeling so good." Asuma cringed, wrapping an arm around his midsection. Falan rolled his eyes.

"Three weeks ago, I might have fallen for that. Maybe if you hadn't been using it every day since then..." Mr. Falan growled. "Asuma. You're a piney, Kakashi, piney." He tossed the smelly, sad excuses for jerseys at them.

"We can always pretend to play." Kakashi sighed, slipped the green mesh over his grey sweater. He wrinkled his nose at the stench emanating from the worn-down fabric.

"And what happens when the ball comes?" Asuma growled, slipping his own piney over his head. He sighed, realizing his had a ripped strap.

"Scream like a little girl." Anko teased joining the conversation. "Nice toga."

"Shut up." Asuma pouted, tugging at the material.

"Isn't that what you always do though?" Anko teased again. "We only started semester two in February and already you've managed to sit out of all the activities. Stop smoking, or get a trainer."

"It is only May." Kakashi stated flatly.

"Whatever." Anko muttered, rolling her eyes. "We have two months left of school, suck it up." She smirked and followed the herd of students into the gym.

Mr. Falan divided up the teams, evenly distributing talents and genders. Anko was sided on Kakashi's team with Kakashi as captain, while Gai and Rin were on the opposing team. They also had the small sized grade ten class joining them, amongst that class was none other than Iruka.

The herd migrated from the gym towards the soccer field. The game started and Anko scored the first goal ten minutes into the game. She turned and bowed to her teammates who were already retreating. Another twenty minutes later the score sat at three to five, shirts versus pinnies. A small quarrel erupted between Gai and a member of Kakashi's team, so Kakashi stepped into break up the fight, when Gai's knee connected violently with his groin area, and Kakashi folded over. Gai suddenly came to the realization that he'd injured Kakashi. At first he thought that he deserved it for getting in the way, but as a fellow male, he cringed.

"Hatake, are you alright?" Gai got down on his knees, Asuma came just as quickly. Iruka and Anko stood at the side watching as Mr. Falan helped Kakashi stand and then took him to the infirmary.

By the end of class, Kakashi was lying in the infirmary on his side, holding onto an ice pack. Thoroughly bored and still in pain, Kakashi stared at the wall across from him. The diagram of the human digestive system was proving to be of little interest, when the zipper of a pair of jeans appeared in front of him. Startled, Kakashi blinked and looked up to see Iruka staring down at him with what could only be described as a slightly amused look.

"Feeling better?" Iruka asked as he sat down on the chair. Kakashi glared.

"Not particularly." Kakashi winced as he realized that his voice was still higher than normal. He glared as Iruka began laughing at him.

"Sorry." Iruka said, stifling his laughter.

Iruka's face relaxed and Kakashi was able to see concern written clearly across his face. "But seriously… are you alright?"

"I'm fine."

Kakashi closed his eyes and buried his face in the crook of his elbow. He heard Iruka sigh.

"So… how's -"

"Kakashi! Are you alright?" Asuma panted, bent over with his hands on his knees.

A look of shock passed over Asuma's face before he grinned. He straightened and put his hands on his hips.

"Well I see that you've well taken care of, eh, Kakashi?" Asuma winked, Kakashi glared and Iruka blushed slightly.

Asuma yelped and ducked, narrowly avoided Kakashi's ice pack, which had gone soaring across the room.

"Okay, I get it. Not funny." Asuma sighed nudging the ice pack with his runners. "Are you coming to History or should I tell Morino that you're not coming?"

Kakashi sighed.

"Give me a few minutes." Kakashi was relieved to find that his voice was returning to normal.

Asuma shrugged. "I'm gonna go get some smarties."

"They don't actually increase your I.Q., Sarutobi."

"Quiet, Hatake. Just let me live my fantasy." Asuma said dramatically as he left.

_I really don't want to know what his fantasy is…_ Kakashi thought as he sat up, cringing. The next few minutes passed in a rather uncomfortable silence. Kakashi' eyes would shift between Iruka and his own knees. He sighed lightly.

"Is it weird to have feelings… for a guy?" Kakashi asked quietly. Iruka looked up at him, frowning.

"I asked you that."

"You sure did."

Another uncomfortable silence stretched out.

"I don't think it's weird." Iruka said as he stood up. "And it's not gross or unnatural either. As long as it'll make you happy I see nothing wrong with it. People need to think less about their reputations if it's getting in the way of their happiness."

Kakashi stared at Iruka, not fully expecting such an outburst. Iruka blinked at him before blushing and thrusting his clothes into his arms.

"Here, I brought you your clothes. I can give you a ride home if you wanted."

And with that, Iruka was out the door, with Kakashi blinked stupidly as he sat on the bed… table thing. He shook his head before standing taking his shirt off. He'd just grabbed his faded black tee when –

"Kakashi, are you…"

Kakashi turned to see Rin staring at him from the door way. He sighed lightly before pulling his shirt on.

"Hi, Rin. Mind turning around so I can change out of my shorts?"

**XxXxXxXxX**

Ten minutes later, a very embarrassed Rin and a very bruised Kakashi walked through their history door. Kakashi walked up to the teacher and handed him the note from the school nurse. Upon reading it, Ibiki cringed.

"So, how are things with Iruka?" Asuma winked at Anko and Gai. Kakashi glared.

"How should things be? Nothing happened." Kakashi said, sitting as far away as possible from Gai.

"C'mon. You guys were alone for, what, 10 minutes? Hand over the details." Anko demanded with an evil grin.

"I'm sorry. Did you say something?" Kakashi grinned and Anko glared.

"C'mon Kakashi. Something must've happened." Asuma said, nudging Kakashi.  
"Nothing happened. He just… offered me a ride home." Upon seeing the threesome of perverted grins pointed in his direction Kakashi glared once more. "Not that kind of ride, you perverts!"

"Kakashi, I don't care how many times Gai hits you in… unpleasant places, it does not give you the privilege to yell in class." Ibiki snapped from the front of the class. Kakashi grinned.

**After XxXxX School**

Kakashi walked through the main doors of the school to meet up with Iruka. He was talking to Genma, who was on the school paper as well. He hadn't even seen Kakashi when he walked up beside him.

"Oh, hi Kakashi." Iruka smiled. "My car's over by the stop sign."

Kakashi nodded and wobbled over to the navy 2 door. Iruka followed behind him and unlocked the doors.

"Are you still… hm, sore?" Iruka blinked.

Kakashi blushed a bit as he stepped into the car and pushed himself into the seat. He looked over at Iruka as the car gently roared to a start. "A bit. Nothing I can't handle."

Iruka smirked and put the car in drive. His little car smoothly went along for a few blocks and as if on random he pulled the car over to the curb and parked. Locking all the doors and windows he looked at Kakashi stiffly.

Kakashi's muscles tightened and his face gazed intently at Iruka, he was anticipating the worst, but he couldn't move, still being slightly in pain and all. Fear gripped his voice, but he smiled in confusion as Iruka opened his mouth.

"I'm confused." Iruka stated flatly, his face now twisted and humorous.

Kakashi sighed and pressed back into his seat. "About me?" A nod confirmed his suspicion, but it wasn't satisfying. "What's so confusing about me?"

Blinking several times, forming a sentence in his head, he looked out his front window. "I asked that question to you and you simply leave, then you bring it up again today. Are you just messing with me?"

"That night you and Kurenai showed for our show, I didn't see anyone but you. I thought I was seeing things. After babysitting with you and talking with you; I shared a secret with you that only 5 people in my life know." Was his abrupt interruption during Iruka's explanation. "I wasn't messing with you. I'm just as confused as you are."

Iruka glimpsed sadly at Kakashi, questions and thoughts flipping through his mind. An onslaught of words flew from his mouth, with no time to stop him self. "Could you be in love?"

Kakashi's face contorted into hysteria as he held back a scream. He knew it would be no good to get all worked up over such a difficult question. "I, I don't know." He blinked slowly. Feeling Iruka's eyes piercing the side of his head with a slight hint of frustration. "I've only ever had one girlfriend, and after we broke up I simply forgot about dating and "love". If this feeling is "love" than I've never felt it before."

Satisfied with a lengthy answer, Iruka put the car back in drive. "It's fear." He stated simply and turned across the tracks onto Kakashi's street. "The sad thing is, I feel it too."

Cringing, Kakashi nodded and pulled his backpack onto his lap. He took out a CD in a clear, plastic case. "It's a recording of a song that I've been working on." The car halted in Kakashi's driveway. "Give it a listen and tell me what you think." The door slammed and Kakashi hobbled up the stairs to his porch and into the house.

Peeling the CD off the plastic casing and putting it into his CD player, Iruka drove home listening to a song Kakashi had trusted him with, as a critic and a friend.


	7. Chapter Seven

**ChapterSeven**

"Kakashi!" Iruka called happily in the halls. He caught up with the laid back teen and handed him the disk. "It's far deeper than any of your other songs the melody is dark. Your lyrics, however, don't fit."

He took the CD back and listened carefully to Iruka's criticism, he smiled. "Thank-you."

"Uh, Kakashi?" Asuma poked his shoulder. "We have class, you and your boy toy can converse your sleeping schedule elsewhere."

Kakashi quickly shoved the case into his pocket and winked at Iruka before leaving with his best friend. Once they were far enough away, Kakashi looked over at Asuma. "What would you say if I told you I was gay?"

"I'd be wondering what movies you and Gai rent when I'm not around. But if you're serious." Asuma stopped and looked sincerely at Kakashi. "Iruka may be a twit but if you feel something for him and vice versa. Than who am I to play Cupid or whatever that thing is that wears the diaper. Go for it."

Kakashi smiled but flinched a bit. "I think I know what I was so afraid of."

"What?" Asuma scowled.

"Telling my -"

The buzzer let out a LOUD whine and Kakashi was cut off. He didn't wait to finish instead he bolted into his first class with Mr.Hopfner. Slipping into their seats, relieved that the brute wasn't there, they relaxed and tried to look prepared. 5 minutes passed and still no teacher, everyone was quite worried while a few joked about it. The vice principal finally came into the class 20 minutes later, a grim helpless look cast through her face. The students all sat quietly and waited for her to speak.

"Class, Mr.Hopfner has suffered a stroke and will not be back to teach this class. More information will be available to today's assembly in the afternoon. Until further notice, this class is canceled."

The class neither cheered nor sobbed, they all sat quietly, letting all the information soak in. Mr. Keno left without saying another word, after him, the students followed filled with remorse.

Kakashi and Asuma stayed seated and passed a note back and forth. It read:

_**K:** Where is he?_

_**A: **That ass wipe always nails us for being late!_

_**K:** I don't care more time to sleep_

_**A:** He's still a prick_

_**K:** A stroke? Is he dead?_

_**A:** Obviously not. But it must be serious!_

_**K:** An assembly? Well should we leave?_

_**A:** Yeah. Let's leave, this class is creepy._

The two left quietly, leaving the note in the confiscated object drawer that Mr. Hopfner kept. His daughter Lidia sat in the office talking with a paramedic; tears streaming down her face and her cheeks white. A lump caught in Kakashi's throat and he quickened his pace.

_'I hated him. But no one deserves to a lose a parent.'_ Kakashi moaned.

"Are we still sore?" Asuma lightened the mood.

"Yes." Kakashi bit his lip. "I'm hungry."

**-bliss-**

Sitting quietly on the benches in the foyer. Kakashi read over notes from Ms. Loriz's class. They had a test tomorrow and he never really paid all that much attention. It was a miracle that he was even passing all the classes he was taking. The pages flipped crisply from never being used. There was a thud next to him as Anko plopped down with a huff.

"Something wrong?" Kakashi looked up at her hesitantly.

"Yes." Anko snapped. "Some teacher was practically hitting on me."

"That's disturbing."

"And creepy. I guess I'm just that good looking."

"Aren't we conceited?"

Anko folded her arms and smiled peevishly at Kakashi, slowly moving closer to him. She lay her head on his shoulder and gripped his arm, his eyes widened as he looked down at her.

_'She's kidding, right?'_ Kakashi pursed his lips and looked away, a sudden flash of embarrassment over coming him.

"After all, Kakashi. That's the reason you liked me," she flashed him a scowl and stood up abruptly, "before I dumped you because you were more in love with your band than me!"

Kakashi blinked, with a humorous twitch of his mouth. He smiled and looked at her blindly. "Well that was your decision."

"It was the best one ever." Anko teased, waving a finger before Kakashi's eyes mocking him.

After all the years of knowing her, he still was surprised at her crazy antics. She was even slightly more hyper active than Naruto. He closed up his binder and sat back along the wall a grin spreading across his face and leaking into his dark eyes.

"Just think, you could still be with me. The lead singer of the most popular band in town."

"Right. Let someone else have the chance to be that lucky girl." Her lip twitched with sarcasm and she turned her back to him and was about to leave when she heard him mutter something to himself.

"Or guy..." Kakashi trailed off into his darker thoughts.

"Did you say something?" Anko looked at him happily, believing she'd hit a nerve. But when she caught the look on his face, blank and deep in thought she scrunched up her nose and turned on her heels.

"Nah." He breathed lightly and there was a short pause until he realized that Anko had already walked away without waiting for his second response.

He now sat alone and closed his eyes, sinking deeper into a train of thought that raged dangerously close to a daydream. He took in a deep breath as if coming back to life when he heard a foot tapping annoyingly in front of him. Opening his good eye, he saw Ms. Loriz with an angry muted face.

"I'm coming."

"I thought I sent you to the office?"

"Yeah."

"So, why aren't you there?"

"Got lost?" Which wouldn't be a complete lie, he had gotten lost in his large school several times during his first two years in school. Grade eleven proved to make him smarter and more navigational savvy in that area, in his last year of school as it was now, he enjoyed it better when the teachers couldn't find him.

"Kakashi. That earns you detention tonight." A wave of her finger, Kakashi moaned and followed her back to the class.

Asuma was sitting back in his seat as well, his arms folded over behind his head. He smirked as he saw Kakashi trail in behind Ms. Loriz, sulking as she handed him an assignment before sending him back to his seat.

"Got busted?" Asuma smirked.

"Yeah. Detention too."

"Sucks to be you." He snarled. Kakashi gave him a tedious look as he sat back, all relaxed.

"You got detention too, didn't you?"

Asuma winced and without saying a word; smirked and nodded. "What can I say, just just wants to see more of me."

Kakashi grinned silently agreeing to his friend's foolish statement. He turned his attention to the front of the class and watched as several students made uninteresting speeches up by the white board. He zoned out and almost in physical shock, his mind jolted to Iruka and he flinched out of his chair.

The entire class turned to see who had made the noise and all of them burst out laughing at the Kakashi who lay sprawled on the floor in a surprised and irritated manor. Even Ms. Loriz seemed entertained by her pupil's current position and inability to remain seated in his chair for more than a minute in any of his classes or day to day life.

"Hey buddy, you're not supposed to jump out of your chair when someone's boring you. Although this is the highlight of my morning." Asuma gave a wide grin and sat back in his chair as Kakashi pulled himself together and pulled his body back into the chair.

"Why always in this class?"

"Maybe she has your chair rigged!" Asuma whispered in a shocking matter.

XXXX

Kakashi and Asuma sat under that same tree talking while Gai entertained himself with a mirror. He seemed to be making several poses and adjusting his features as best he could. The girls' track team walked by and, pausing, Gai joined them in a light jog in one sad attempt at a few pick-up lines. He came back to the other two, slightly broken, but he was still Gai.

"Did they have a pepper spray threat?"

"No. Not this time." Cringing he climbed into the tree's larger branches and sat there swinging his legs. Asuma in this time had turned his attention back to Kakashi.

"So, you never told me what sent you flying in class today."

Looking stupidly at him, Kakashi shrugged. "Don't know."

"Oh you know. So tell me!"

"It was... well..."

"Iruka?" Asuma muttered and he was answered as Kakashi nodded and seemed to relax slightly. "Well can't say this is a shock."

"Yeah. It was really weird though. It was like a sudden jolt of pain; as if a car had hit me."

"Ouch. Wait, you've been hit by car?"

"It was a mo-ped."

That sent Asuma into a laughing fit and then he calmed himself, but to no extent did he try and hide the fact that he was still picturing it.

"But it didn't hurt physically, it was more...surprising."

"Possible. This is more for a girl to decipher. Ask Gai."

Kakashi smirked and concentrated on resisting the urge to actually consult the conceited parody. Just as if on cue however, Gai swung down and stood, front poised, center before them glaring.

"I'm not a woman, but a hot male individual."

"See, ask him about being gay." Asuma chucked a small pebble at his pal.

"I'm not gay!" Gai whined as he fell to sit cross-legged on the foliage.

"You love yourself enough."

"Well that's just being self-confident!"

"Stop. This isn't helping, and anyway... we have to plan the Grad party." Kakashi nodded and the other two settled down.

"Agreed. We're having it at your house." Asuma and Gai nodded.

"What? My Dad would kill me!"

"Do it when he goes out of town, or send him out of town. We can store everything in the garag- shack."

"Did Kurenai train you to say that?"

Asuma shook his head. "I'm not whipped."

"Sure fooled us." Gai smirked.

"It's at your house, deal with it. But we should get going to class."

"Agreed."

**Last Class of the Day**

Kakashi fumbled with a test tube with Rin as his lab partner. They were in the process of diluting an acidic solution and Rin wasn't paying much attention and knocked over the entire stand. Mr. Peters hurried over and carefully cleaned up the spill. Rin blushed and stood back quietly, staying invisible. Kakashi acted cool as if nothing had happened.

_'He is so cool.'_ She blushed deeper into a purple. _'It's as if he doesn't eve__n care what just happened.'_ The truth was, he didn't, he was just happy now that he didn't have to do the experiment and they just joined a different group.

She was pleased too, because now it meant that she could still remain close to her favorite person in that entire classroom. Well that was until the teacher summoned Kakashi into the hall, at that point Rin snapped from her daydreams and went back to helping out her makeshift group.

In the hall stood Asuma and Kurenai, this baffled Kakashi and was almost wondering if the school had discovered their little journey through the school on the polisher.

"Do any of you know the where abouts of Iruka?" The Principal asked as the three sat before him, his sausage like fingers interlaced on his lap, like a feminine touch to his masculine exterior. But all three remained silent, not one of them had seen him that day. Was it possible?

Kakashi stared down at his backpack, the CD that Iruka had returned to him, just barely exposed. "I saw him this morning, before first period."

"Well that helps, but Iruka never made it to first class." He stroked his pant leg and made himself more comfortable. "What was the last thing he said to you?"

Kakashi blinked, his cheeks turning a pigment of dark red in embarrassment at what he'd told Asuma. He ran a hand through his shaggy silver hair. "We were discussing a CD demo I'd lent him and then Asuma showed up and I left with him to class."

The Principal looked sternly at Asuma. "Did you say something that may have offended him?"

Kurenai stepped in with a snap, her deep red eyes narrowed in stress. "Iruka isn't hurt so easily."

"Please Kurenai, I asked Asuma a question."

"I believe I said nothing to Iruka directly, I did however tell Kakashi that he could talk with his 'boy toy' later and we went to class."

"Mr. Sarutobi, the police are here requesting to see you."

"Thank-you." The Principal stood slowly. "Stay here kids, I'll be right back."

After he'd left, Kurenai turned to Kakashi with a look of both confusion and dismay. "Does that mean that, Iruka is gay?"

He looked at her slowly then at Asuma. "I don't know. Plus, I don't think I'm at liberty to say, even if he was."

Even though her face was struck with questions, she contained herself and sat quietly leaning on Asuma. Kakashi played with a buckle on his bag and thought over every possibility of where Iruka could be, he felt a lump rise in his throat as he strained his ears to listen in on the conversation going on outside the office. All he caught was pieces of it however, and none of it made complete sense.

"Asuma?" Kakashi breathed lightly.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think that maybe he just, left?"

"Doubt it." Kurenai sighed. "He has to attend at least one class a day, unless otherwise unable to, to keep up his editor position on the paper."

"Oh yeah." Kakashi muttered.

Their Principal soon returned, his face paled and his appearance much smaller. He took no leisure in sitting, but stood against the door and looked at the teen solemnly, they all glanced back. None spoke, ad the silence was almost like a sickening gas suffocating them.

Mr. Sarutobi cleared his throat in preparation to speak. "It seems that Mizuki and a few of his pals took Iruka off school grounds and beat him. The police are interrogating them -"

_"Is he okay!?_" Kakashi snapped from his chair towards the Principal, his hands shaking.

Mr. Sarutobi looked at Kakashi in worry. "Well, I'm not supposed to tell you, but he's in stable condition at the West Side General Hospital."

Kakashi darted out of the office before anyone could stop him and bounding out the door he found that he had no way of getting to the hospital. He squatted on the front steps, staring at the police cruiser before him. Asuma and Kurenai soon joined him, both looked and felt differently, while they remained similarly worried about Kakashi. Kurenai pulled out her car keys.

"C'mon Kakashi. Let's go see him."

_**Okay, so...**_

_**How about at least five reviews before our next updat?**_

_**please...?**_


	8. Chapter Eight

**ChapterEight**

The three arrived at the hospital and took the elevator up to the patient recovery floor. After a few minutes of searching they arrived at the front desk and waited 'patiently' as the nurses found Iruka's room number and made a dash for the specified room, Kakashi in the lead. When they arrived – both out of breath and worried- they saw that a woman was currently speaking to Iruka while hovering over his bed, Kakashi recognized the woman standing there as Iruka's Mom and she looked hurt. When her eye caught Kakashi, she smiled and welcomed the small group into the room. Though she was so beautiful and well kept, at that moment Kakashi realized that her mascara had been running and her naturally rosy cheeks were blanched and slowly returning to a pale pink color.

Kakashi cringed when he saw Iruka, his left eye was swollen shut, bruised to a dark purple and yellow while a gash exceeded his hairline with stitches. His right arm had a cast bound to it and a sling held it tightly in place. While Kakashi and the others stared at him with deep compassion and worry, they could only possibly imagine the damage done elsewhere. Kakashi chewed his lip lightly before forcing a smile.

"Hi." Kakashi was surprised to hear his voice crack. He let the smile fall.

Iruka's smile faded and he pushed himself up in his bed. "Something wrong?" There was a long pause as his good eye brushed back and forth between the three of them and his Mother, finally he stared at Kurenai as she moved towards Asuma slightly, her eyes smiling.

"No." Kurenai blinked, brushing back an onslaught of tears. She approached the bed and sat next to him on the fluffy mattress. "Care to tell us what happened?"

Iruka looked away and then up at his Mother. She sent her son a small smile and nodded before she stood and swiftly left the room, cupping Kakashi on the shoulder in compassion. The moment she exited the room all of them stared at Iruka, faces contorted with a billion question.

"Nothing, really!" Iruka began defensively. "I ticked off Mizuki and his group, and I forgot my bag in my car and they beat me up." He nodded, looking convincing. Kakashi wasn't convinced however, he could almost sense Iruka's lies, but he didn't say anything.

"How was school?" Iruka looked at them happily at an attempt to change the subject.

Kurenai crossed her legs and beamed. "It was great, we didn't even have to go to our last classes, thanks to you."

"Oh really? Good."

"Hell, I was enjoying my class though." Asuma shrugged. "We were watching a documentary -"

"-And you fell asleep." Kurenai cut in, placing her hands on her lips, a coy smirk crossing her lips.

"So? I still enjoyed the class." Asuma shrugged with a grin. Kurenai laughed quietly.

"Go figure."

Iruka looked down, still not sure what to make of the pair when he looked back up to see Kakashi staring out the picture window; the light filtering through cast deep shadows on his fair features, making the teen look older somehow, and definitely more attractive. Iruka started at the thought before dragging his eyes back to her lap. Blushing, he quickly looked back at Kurenai, although Kurenai had her back to him as she and Asuma conversed over what he was bringing back for supper, it was as if they were all in their own little world.

Kakashi sat on the end of the bed, fixing himself into a comfortable position and conversed with Asuma and Kurenai. They came to a conclusion that one of them had to stay behind while the other two got food and spoke to parents. Kakashi was voted to stay; Asuma simply gave him a wicked smile as he and Kurenai left.

Kakashi fell silent, playing with the blankets beneath him still staring out the large picture window. Iruka stared at Kakashi, drinking in the features of the older teen; from his ash-coloured hair to the pale skin that stretched over the long limbs. Kakashi dragged his eyes from the window and to Iruka's face. The dark blue-grey orbs stared into his own chocolate brown ones, and Iruka knew immediately that he was caught in his own lies. A smirk wove its way across Kakashi's features, and Iruka's immediate response was a soft blush.

"Are you going to tell me what _really_ happened?"

Iruka's eyes flashed down to the blanket, attempting to hide from Kakashi's prying gaze. Placing his hand behind his head gently he gave a weary smile. "I guess you knew?"

"Yeah. Mizuki won't waste his energy messing around with you. What I'd like to know is: was it really on purpose?" Kakashi crossed his arms, looking down at the sheets as he thought.

"What do you mean?" Iruka's confusion was evident in his voice, and a frown wove it's way across his features. Kakashi looked back to him.

"It just sounds sloppy, like Mizuki didn't plan it out. Like the idea just sort of... came... to him."

"Well it did." Iruka sighed. "He heard what Asuma said – about me being a "boy toy" – and decided that I should get some sense knocked into me. In other words, he called me gay and thought that was a good enough reason for him to try and kill me."

"I see. Well, I'm going to kick his ass." Kakashi proclaimed, a sinister grin contorted his features. Iruka blinked before shaking his head with a frown.

"Don't. There's no need to punish him, just let him rot away on the inside."

"Right. He might as well just have beaten me up too. That little runt, he's so dead."

"_Kakashi!_" Iruka snarled. "Let it _go!_"

"Why?" Kakashi gave Iruka a slightly hurt look. The younger teen sighed.

"Because I can't stand you like this. It breaks my hear-" Iruka stopped and snapped his head down to look at his fingers. Kakashi looked at him sympathetically then placed his pale hand over Iruka's and smiled up at him, merrily.

"I won't. I like you too much." Kakashi nodded.

Blushing, Iruka just placed his good hand over Kakashi's and let out a deep breath that had been bottled up in his stomach. "I really didn't mean to worry you."

"That's okay. I had a feeling that you were okay. You'd never just disappear."

"Yeah." Iruka nodded, then shifting his weight he flung himself forward.

- **bliss –**

Kurenai blinked as she slowly looked between the menu and Asuma, they were currently standing in a small take out restaurant and Asuma had wrapped his arm around her shoulders. She looked down hearted.

"Iruka will be just fine." Asuma reassured her, though his own head was telling him that Kakashi might not be.

"I know, but I'm more worried about Kakashi. He looked pretty hurt." Kurenai's voice was small although at the statement Asuma shot her a look of confusion. Though he was sure he had been thinking about Kakashi in his head, he began to wonder if he had said something previously.

Finally taking in a breath after fixing together a sentence, Asuma smiled lightly at her then looked up at the menu above them again. "He really did, but Kakashi really does feel something for him."

"Are you serious?" Kurenai's eyes opened as far as they could as she put two and two together in her mind. "Kakashi's gay?!"

The entire restaurant at that time looked and stared at Kurenai, their faces twisted into an array of confusion and distaste. She turned into Asuma blushing vibrantly, burying her face into his chest in an attempt to hide from all the stares.

"He might be, but the whole world doesn't have to know." Asuma chuckled and pulled her closer. She breathed steadily, her eyes glimpsing back at the menu.

"Let's just get some noodles and leave." She giggled, though she was evidently nervous. "That old lady in the corner keeps glaring at me."

In curiosity; Asuma cocked his head to see whom she was talking about and sure enough there, sitting three tables away, an old woman with silvery white hair was staring intently at the couple. Her features were masculine however and made her look slightly intimidating.

"She's hideous." Asuma winked.

"Let's just go." Kurenai took his hand and pulled him out the door.

"What about the food?"

"McDonald's it is!" Kurenai smirked as she followed Asuma's agonized stare. "I'm kidding. We'll go to that little ramen shop and pick stuff up."

"Good. For a second there, I though you were trying to kill me."

"And why would I do that?"

"You tell me." He kissed her cheek and caused her to blush intensely before she straightened out her face and walked next to him casually. Her dark hair bounced off her shoulders and Asuma watched her slightly out of the corner of his eye. Once again both of them were off in their own little world.

- **bliss –**

Back in the hospital room, in the patient recovery wing all was silent except for a cry of a toddler who was most likely getting a shot. Iruka was pressed up against Kakashi's chest, while the silver haired teen sat there in shock. He hadn't moved or breathed, this all happened so quickly and he wasn't quite sure who was supposed to make the next move.

Iruka finally turned his head to look up at Kakashi, his face red in embarrassment. He slowly pushed himself off Kakashi, but before he could go too far Kakashi's arms wrapped around him in a soft hug. Both of them were a brilliant red but not uncomfortable.

Unwilling to break the silence Iruka wrapped his good arm around Kakashi's side, though curiosity was slowly taking over his body. He pressed his cheek against Kakashi's collarbone and sighed inwardly. "Kakashi…" Iruka mumbled.

"You once asked me if it was wrong to have feelings for a guy, feelings other than friendship." Kakashi sighed and took two deep breaths, this worried Iruka slightly and though his body was warm he wriggled a bit under his elder partner's grip. "Well it's just that I have those feelings and it's taken hours of annoying Asuma to get them straight But…" His fingers loosened around Iruka's back ad he pushed him back into his pillows, in a smooth motion as gently as he could. "…After what happened to you, I think it would be best if 'we' didn't happen." And with that Kakashi escaped the bed and Iruka's hurt eyes and left the hospital all together.

He hailed a cab and went home, not once did he stop or look back and Iruka's eyes never left the door from where he had exited.

**[1 Hour Later**

Kurenai and Asuma stumbled back into Iruka's room. Their arms full of food, presents and balloons. They were laughing so hard that they almost toppled over on several occasions. It wasn't until they saw that Kakashi was gone and Iruka was staring past them hopelessly that they fell silent.

"Uh, where did Kakashi get to?" Asuma glanced around the room in confusion, her glance landing on Asuma. However, Iruka just shrugged and thumbed his blanket timidly. Kurenai sat on the end of the bed tying a large red balloon to the post while Asuma quietly handed Iruka some ramen. The three sat in silence, none of them making any sudden movements or causing the slightest of sound.

'_He just left?' _Asuma pondered the subject for hours.

**[Next Day: First class**

Asuma sat at his regular seat, but he sat all alone while the substitute rambled on about regressions and limits. He had no interest on the subject, so his mind was free to wander back and forth to others. Like Kurenai, his last cigarette, when he worked next and Kakashi's whereabouts. He just couldn't wrap his head around anything. Finally, he excused himself to the Nurse's room, but instead wandered down to the large front foyer.

To his surprise, there was Kakashi in the office filling out a late slip for second period. Asuma narrowed his eyes and marched calmly towards him.

"Where the hell have you been?" Asuma snapped.

"I was … I went back to the hospital." Kakashi didn't look at him once. "But his Mom was there so I didn't bother going in."

"Liar." Asuma snapped. Kakashi looked up at him with that same stupid smile he always wore. One the one side of his face was a large welt that had turned purple and his left hand was bandaged slightly. To his amusement, Asuma gaped at his friend's injuries.

"Don't stare, it's impolite." The secretary glared at Asuma.

"Yea buddy." Kakashi smirked. He waltzed out of the office and down the hall to his locker, Asuma following slowly behind him.

"Gonna tell me what happened?"

"Nope."

"Why?"

"Because. Who's the sub?"

"Miss Clyse. Why?"

"You don't need to know." Kakashi pulled out his binder with his left hand and his face contorted with pain.

"Let me handle that." Asuma took Kakashi's binder and his Spanish textbook. "You look worse than Iruka."

"Doubtful. I wasn't the one getting beat on."

"You beat up someone, is that what happened?" Asuma looked at him, with disbelief filtering through his eyes.

"No." Kakashi sighed. "I punched a wall with my left hand and the wrench that was hanging on the wall caught me in the face"

Asuma burst out in laughter. "Just stick with the other story." He mouthed during fits of laughter.

"I will." Kakashi nodded. "But I don't want anyone to know about any of this."

"Alright. So, why did you hit the wall?"

"No reason. I just got frustrated."

"Oh sure."

At that moment, Rin came ripping around the corner, her lips pulled into a tight and vibrant smile. She paused only for a moment. "Stay for lunch today Kakashi. You really want too!" Then she was off again in a blur.

"She's excited about something." Asuma grinned.

"That's a good thing though, she didn't stop to ask what happened to me." Kakashi smiled, trying not to aggravate his sore face.

"You know, you weren't there when we got back." Asuma's voice was quiet but angry. "You didn't see how hurt he was."

Kakashi yawned and then turned back to look at Asuma with a grin. "We should practice tonight."

"I guess so, I'll tell Gai." He shrugged and clapped a hand on Kakashi's shoulder before walking back to his first class.

**[4****th**** Period**

Kakashi sat, his forearms folded on the table before him with his chin resting lightly on them. Mrs. Kingston was just organizing her desk and the rest of the class was quiet, because he was the only one in there. He was slowly falling asleep and his eyes were opening and closing on their own as he forced them to stay open and awake. It was deemed an impossible task and he finally gave in.

_Thoughts of music notes and wrenches filled his head, a soft hum of voice's coming from somewhere behind the veil of darkness. His hands trembled as he looked down to see a crowd of faces that looked back at him, screaming and smiling, shouting his name in an idolizing cheer. His hands wrapped around the microphone before him and his voice came over the millions of speakers._

_His fellow friends jamming along with him from behind, their faces shrouded in darkness with the glint of their teeth sparkling form the multi-colored stage lights._

_Suddenly the crowd separated like a wave breaking on a beach and in the center of the crowd was Iruka smiling timidly until the people swallowed him in their masses._

"_Gyah!_" Kakashi snapped up and once again toppled off his chair.

"Uh, Kakashi?" Rin blinked back at him. "Were you sleeping?"

Kakashi shook his head and stood up trying to get his bearings. "I guess I was."

"Oh, well I'm sorry for waking you. But … what happened to your arm and that black eye? What did you run into?"

"A moving car." He smirked.

"Already trying to commit suicide, and you missed lunch today."

"I know. I stayed here."

"Not feeling well?"

"Yea, so what was so exciting about lunch?"

"Oh nothing. You'll have to see tomorrow." She winked and walked to her seat as the bell went.

Asuma took up his regular seat next to Kakashi and paid no attention that Kakashi had once again fallen on his butt. He opened up his binder, uncharacteristically and flipped to a page cast with doodles and love notes, most of them from his class before lunch with Kurenai.

Scribbling something next to a sad smiley face he closed that part of his book when he realized that Kakashi was staring and looking up at him he tightened his jaw and glared at him. Kakashi shivered, the pain tingle that went down his back made him stiffen as he sat down quietly.

"Something wrong?" Kakashi muttered.

"No." Asuma grumbled.

"Okay."

"Gai's not coming tonight."

"What! Why not?"

"He said he wants to quit the band."

"You're kidding!"

"Nope." Asuma growled. "You've had your head so far up your ass lately that you've failed to realize that he's been planning this all along."

"Heh?" Kakashi winced. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Ask Gai, not me." He spat and glared at his paper.

"Sorry." Kakashi whispered and picked up his stuff and sat next to Anko, who was in her seat at the back of the class like always. She welcomed Kakashi to her table, but not openly. She looked at him questionably, here eyes prodding his face for a reason in the sudden shift of tables. "Hi Anko, nope you don't mind."

"No not at all." She grinned. "I hear Gai's really pissed off at you."

"How'd you hear that?" Kakashi muttered.

"Please. Listening to Asuma grumble for a class, you hear a lot."

"Oh brother."

"Yea. What'd you do?" She grinned malevolently.

"I ignored the band."

"Hm? Girlfriend?"

"Not exactly."

"Boyfriend?"

Kakashi shot her a look of utter surprise and glanced back at Asuma who still was hunched over his binder, scribbling his girly writing all over a loose page. He didn't answer her, instead he pulled out a notebook and took down the notes that were on the board.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Chapter Nine**

Kakashi ground his teeth together as he stalked down the hall, unable to understand how the best month of his life had suddenly turned out so horribly. Even more so, he couldn't understand why he found himself marching down the corridor that held Gai's locker. Sure enough, Gai was standing there flipping through a "proper" magazine. The more easily amused side of him laughed inwardly as he caught sight of the word "FASHION" right across the top.

"You're leaving the band?" Kakashi snapped, slamming an open palm into the locker beside Gai and leaning against it. Gai glared over at him.

"Yeah." A large, sarcastic smirk found it's way across Gai's face. "I didn't think you'd care."

"Why?" Kakashi crossed his arms. Gai sighed, mimicking Kakashi's pose and rolling up his magazine.

"You were busy with Anko the last time we had this decision, remember?"

A sudden flashback came to Kakashi like a movie rewinding in his mind. Maybe this _had_ gone too far.

"Yeah, I remember. But you can't quit!" Kakashi stuttered, almost desperate. "You're the only drummer we've got."

"So… does that mean you _want me_ to stay." Rolling his eyes, Kakashi nodded.

Smirking, Gai pulled out a tape recorder and turned it on. "Say it then."

Kakashi glared.

"C'mon. Say it. Say you want me."

Kakashi sighed.

"Gai. I want you." Pause. "To come back to the band!"

Gai sighed, tucking the recorder into his backpack with his magazine.

"What's the point? You've done nothing but ignore Asuma and I since Iruka came around. It's like the Anko situation all over again."

Kakashi glared.

"Don't you think you're over reacting about this, Gai?" Kakashi asked bitterly. Gai slammed his locker shut, the sound made Kakashi jumped.

"No, I don't, actually." Was the only thing Gai said as he stalked off down the hallway, slamming his shoulder into Kakashi's as he went. Kakashi shook his head and rubbed his now sore shoulder.

_'Note to self: Stay away from Gai in gym.' _Kakashi thought as he headed to the change rooms. He was halfway there when the buzzer sounded. Kakashi sighed.

"Screw this…" he muttered to himself, stalking out the front door of the school, all thought of his classes driven from his mind. "Maybe I'll just show up to work three hours early."

**7ELEVEN**

"Have a good day." Kakashi muttered as the couple left, holding hands. Kakashi sighed.

"Is this where you've been all afternoon?" Anko asked as she stepped behind the counter. He nodded, stuffing the twenty into the cash register.

"What'd I miss in history?"

"Review for the test tomorrow." Anko smirked as Kakashi groaned. "So why weren't you in any of your afternoon classes?"

"I didn't want to deal with Asuma or Gai." Kakashi sighed. "Chemistry was just an added bonus."

Anko shook her head.

"I honestly wonder how you pass _any_ of your classes."

Kakashi grinned at her.

"What can I say? I'm a genius."

"Well, aren't you cocky." Kakashi's perverted grin didn't go without Anko noticing.

"And you would know, wouldn't you?"

Anko glared and slapped him at the base of his head, rolling her eyes as she went to clean the slurpie machine.

"It was _one_ time, Hatake. Get over it."

Kakashi just smirked and went back to facing the till. He had little interest in dealing with Anko if he made her angry. Anko was more than aware of his situation and glared at him.

"You know Hatake, just going back to that little shack of your's and picking up your guitar may be enough for them." She glared with a hint of hilarity and stalked off to to the back to gather her necessary cleaning supplies. Kakashi's eyes trailed on behind her and considered just that. His supervisor caught him watching Anko and tapped his shoulder.

"Kakashi? Are you feeling alright?" The woman asked with a grim glance at his blanched features.

"Fine." His eyes twitched slightly and sent a dull throb of pain through his face.

"Perhaps it would be better if Anko and I worked alone tonight. You should let yourself heal. What happened anyway?"

"Bar fight." Kakashi smirked before slinging his backpack over his shoulder and thanking her. He exited the convenience store and began stalking off to his house, crossing over the abandoned tracks and down the pavement road to his house. Not even bothering to go inside, due to all the lights being off, he passed through the backyard and into the shack.

Gloom enveloped him, but his mind was set on the ruby Epiphone Les Paul that sat alone before him. Again, he stared over at the wrench that had hit him, now lying on the floor. He'd been writing a new song for his dead band and thumbed the neck of his guitar. He sighed, plucking idly at one of the strings.

'_Things just got out of hand, and now, our music is suffering.'_ He picked up the instrument and cradled it before him, continuing to pluck the strings until the music was recognizable.

Jimi Hendrix's, Purple Haze enveloped the air on the block. The amp ringing through the garage was crackling but brisk. His face lit up and his hand throbbed as he kept playing.

It wasn't until he heard someone humming that he cared to look up. Rin and Kurenai were both staring at him through bright eyes. Smiling excitedly back at him though Rin flinched as his wounds became more apparent. Kakashi noticed how much more strained her smile looked afterwards.

"Can I help you?" Kakashi asked kindly, quirking an eyebrow.

"Well, we were actually wondering if you wanted some company." Rin nodded

Kakashi looked back and forth between the two, attempting at reading their emotions. It wasn't as easy as they made it seem on TV, so, he gave up.

"Sure." He muttered, through he was slightly suspicious of them.

"Could we go inside?" Kurenai asked impatiently.

"So, you two are here to interrogate me, hm?"

"Possibly." Rin was playing with a loose string on the bottom of her shirt. It seemed almost impossible for her to get out a sentence.

"Fine. There's a couch inside, that's the only thing I'm saying." Kakashi lead the girls into the house, during the process he flicked on a few lights and made a beeline for the kitchen.

The two sat down at the table, keeping their eyes on the silver haired teen.

"Why are you two here?" Kakashi finally asked, sitting across from Rin.

"To see how you were doing." Rin nodded with a light smile.

Kurenai stared at her for a moment, her lips set in a firm line and eyes narrowed. Obviously she had other reasons for bringing Rin along. Finally peeling her face from Rin, Kurenai nodded at Kakashi.

"Iruka went into rehab today." She said softly. Kakashi looked up at her timidly, playing on a linger smile he'd been saving for this moment.

"Oh. How is he?" Kakashi asked still smiling.

"He's really stiff, so they cut it short. But he looks better."

"Oh, that's good." Kakashi eyed her suspiciously, there was something she wanted to ask him but resisted. "Anything else?"

Rin smiled. "When are you staying for lunch next?"

Kakashi glanced over at her, then smiled weakly. "It's supposed to rain tomorrow, so I don't plan on walking home."

As he said it, Sakumo walked into the house. His clothes were dirty from working another 12-hour shift, but his face was buzzed. Kakashi sighed as the scent of alcohol wafted over to him.

"Hey," Kakashi waved at Sakumo.

"Kakashi. Ladies." Sakumo smirked before kicking off his boots and stumbled into the living room, collapsing on to the couch as he flicked on the old Panasonic TV.

"We should go." Kurenai looked over at Rin, her head tilted towards the older Hatake family member.

"Alright." Rin blushed, though her eyes were downcast "See you tomorrow, Kakashi."

"Yeah. Bye." Kakashi showed them out and went to sit next to his Dad.

"Girlfriend?"

"Work?"

"Don't want to talk about it." Sakumo grimaced.

"Same here." Kakashi rubbed his wrist and removed the tensor and gauze.

"I'm surprised you didn't break your knuckles." Sakumo glared at him, filled with disdain for his son's self-inflicted wounds.

"Me too. After all, that is what I was aiming for." Kakashi smirked over to his father, who rose an eyebrow at him. Sakumo was alert enough to be suspicious of him, but also tired enough not to particularly care too much.

Sakumo sighed. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Nothing, because I get by on my own."

"Yes you do."

"You should sleep." Kakashi patted the old man on the shoulder. "I have homework, so I'll be quiet."

"No band practice?"

"Can't be a band practice, if the band doesn't exist." Kakashi's tone was sour and his happy-go-lucky mood ebbed away.

"Hm? Trouble in the band?"

"Gai quit and Asuma may follow. So now we need a new drummer and guitarist."

"Hm? Well, I'm sure it will work out for the better. I'm going to bed now. Get that homework done."

"Yes sir." Kakashi teased, attempting to shake off his father's playful shuffle of his hair.

As soon as the door to his father's bedroom had shut, Kakashi back to the shack to get his backpack. No surprises this time, he put his guitar away and cleaned up the amp. He lingered over the wrench before he put it back up on the wall and went back inside, deciding that punching the wall again would definately serve him about as much good as the first time.

He could now hear his Dad snoring and the low hum of the weather channel, so he made a path to the living room and sat down on the couch to daydream. Staring at the ceiling, he slowly felt the pain in his eye take over. His hand throbbed at the release of the tensor. He'd suffered self-inflicted wounds, like paper cuts, but these were more like battle marks.

And when they healed, he'd still have the memories to live with for years to come.

* * *

Next Day – Lunch Hour

As the weatherman predicted, it was pouring. The rain fell so hard that it thundered against the school's roof and echoed throughout all the classrooms and hallways. The skies were cast a dark gray where the sun had no hope of breaking through the opaque shield, and lightning streaks violently as it pierced the sky, and it looked as if night had fallen once more.

The buzzer had just gone to signify the end of class and Kakashi got up with ease and fled down the hall to the security of his locker. But no place was sacred anymore, so of course there was Rin smiling happily at his locker prepared to coax him out of his frumpy mood. Kakashi groaned inwardly, trying not to hurt her feelings with his mood.

"So? Ready for lunch?" Rin beamed.

Kakashi gave her a look of curiosity and fear as he unlocked his locker. It clicked and he flung the copper colored door open, with the limitation of his hand he tossed all his binders onto the bottom shelf and slammed the door back to there it was before. "Okay. Now I'm ready!" He grinned.

"Great!" Rin bubbled overly excited that he was serious about joining her for their daily eating routine. Really, he had no choice, it was a 15-block walk back to his house and it was practically hailing outside. Without Asuma, Gai or even Iruka to give him a ride home, he was struck in the school until Anko could give him a ride to work.

They walked into the cafeteria, Rin immediately went to sitting with Kurenai and Asuma. Kakashi rolled his eyes generously not to aggravate the now yellow and purple bruise. He made his way into the line up and waited as people got their order before him. Finally he made it and simply got chicken soup and approached the beverage counter when a voice echoed faintly behind him.

"Eh Kakashi, wanna pass me a carton of moo-juice?" The voice teased, but its familiarity only made Kakashi grin. Without a second thought, he turned and pounced with a hoot of laughter, leaving his soup on the counter.

The two sat up smiling at each other. "Obito Uchiha. How ya been?" Kakashi laughed.

"I've been better."

"Oh really?"

"Ya. It's not every day that I get attacked in a cafeteria though." Obito slapped a hand onto Kakashi's back and stood up, extending a hand to his childhood pal. "This going to be a daily thing?" Obito added with a wink.

"Not likely. So what are you doing back in town?"

"My Dad's taking over as the Applied Math teacher. So we're moving back."

"So Rin wasn't kidding when she said I should come for a surprise."

"No. But the last time you didn't show, I had to leave early." Obito nodded, plastering a fake pout to his face. Kakshi's laugh immediately replaced his grin.

Kakashi found a table separate from where Asuma was so that they could talk, noticing Gai had now sat down at the table next to him. As they sat, an idea struck Kakashi and he looked back at Asuma and Gai grudgingly.

"Something wrong with you and Asuma?" Obito asked, his eyes widening in suspicion.

"Band neglect. Speaking of which, Gai quit and we need a drummer, interested?"

"Oddly, yes. But my skills are still moderately horrible, so you'll have to bare with me."

"Good. Now where to begin, got a girlfriend?" Kakashi smirked and began eating.

"No. But I have someone in mind." Obito winked.

"Who?"

"You first."

"I'm still single."

"Good. I think I might ask Rin out."

"But you thought I was going out with her?"

"Yupp." Obito nodded in admittance. "So, are you into anyone?"

Kakashi stopped eating now and looked at him wearily. "I…was."

"Who?"

"No one. They aren't even here anymore."

"Why not?"

"He's in the hospital."

Obito stared at him as if he was going to correct him, but when Kakashi's smile didn't return he averted his gaze. His eyes met with Asuma's, he waved so Obito nodded in return. "A guy, hm?"

It wasn't until Obito said it that Kakashi heard what he'd just said and ran a hand through his silver hair, applying that same goofy smile to his face. "As it is. Yes, it's a guy."

"So…what happened?"

"He got beat up over being my 'boy toy'." Kakashi shook his head. "So, I just figured it be better if I kept him away from me for his safety-"

"Now that's just stupid." Obito snapped, crossing his arms, though his tone was calm. "Just because he gets hospitalized because some jerk can't handle one little change in the world, you have to abandon what you want?" His eye looked at the wall, lacking interest. "What happened to the Kakashi that would smile and forget about it the next day? Or that kid that bought me my first eye patch after we met in the children's wing at the hospital?"

Kakashi stared at him in disbelief. He couldn't forget the day the two of them had met, it was too priceless a moment to pass up.

"We liked our moo-juice." Kakashi joked, a small grin slowly stretching across his face.

"And both of us were missing eyes. Well, you were partially blinded while I lost all sight in mine. But we didn't care, so why do you care now?"

"Because there's a slight chance that I may actually … love … Iruka." Kakashi cringed, his smile disappearing entirely once more.

"Then why are you staying away from him? You 'loved' Anko and she beat the shit out of you." Obito pointed out, his tone becoming slightly exasperated.

"Good point. But she was a girl."

"I hope she still is a girl." Obito burst out laughing.

"Okay. I'll go talk to him tonight." Kakashi gave in, laughing along quietly with Obito.

"Need a lift?" Asuma placed his hand over Kakashi's shoulder, standing behind him.

Kakashi looked up at him in confusion, but nodded anyway. "That would be great. And Obito has agreed to come back to the band in Gai's place. Are you still in?"

Asuma grinned. "I have to get my cigarettes some how."

"Great!" Obito cheered, waving at Kakashi and Asuma as they left.

A/N: SO sorry for the long wait! We've been so busy with school and grad that IIB has gone without our attention!


End file.
